Card Captor GX
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Un cambio que nadie se vio venir... un chico que se une a la vida diaria de cierta chica y de muchos, un idiota que unicamente piensa en los Duelos. Judai Yuki es ese tipo de chico, al mudarse a Tomoeda a la edad de diez años. El destino se mueve y cuando las Cartas Clow se liberan, una tercera persona se une a la busqueda... una persona que lo cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Un chico y una chica muy especiales.**

 _ **-¿? ¿? ¿? (Algún Lugar Del Futuro/ ¿Realidad o Sueño?)-**_

 _Es de noche y la hermosa luna cubre los cielos de esta ciudad._

 _La Torre de Tokyo puede verse claramente y desde el cielo caen cartas de Duelo de Monstruos, las cuales son llevadas por el viento._

 _Y arriba de uno de los edificios se encuentra un chico que miraba con interés como las cartas caían._

 _Ese chico era alguien de cabello castaño, alrededor de 17 años, y que vestía una chaqueta roja. Pero lo más notable eran sus ojos, ya que uno era verde mientras que el otro era naranja (Básicamente imagínense a nuestro héroe con la apariencia de la temporada final de GX)._

 _Ese chico estaba sentado en posición de loto, mirando con una sonrisa la escena frente a sus ojos._

" _Increíble," Se escucha la voz del chico, su tono de voz era uno alegre y calmado, como si una vista como está realmente no fuese algo tan fuera de lo normal._

" _Yubel, ¿Puedes ver esto?" Hace la pregunta el chico. Aunque lo raro es que nadie estaba alrededor suyo._

 _Era como si esa pregunta fuese dirigida a alguien que solo ese chico podía ver._

" _Hehe, si, es realmente sorprendente," Y ahora el chico habla como si le hubiesen respondido aquella pregunta que fue preguntada al aire._

 _Buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja que fue parte una vez de su uniforme de la Academia de Duelos y que aun ese chico sigue vistiendo debido a que simplemente le gustaba demasiado esa chaqueta… en ese bolsillo unas cuantas cartas salen._

 _Pero esas cartas tienen la peculiaridad de no ser de Duelo de Monstruos._

 _Esas cartas contenían la imagen de un sol, una luna y un círculo mágico en la parte de atrás._

 _Sin embargo como esas cartas habían sido tomadas de cierta forma, únicamente la parte de atrás de todas se veía, y no la parte de adelante que mostraría que cartas específicamente eran ellas._

 _El chico extiende las cartas en su mano, como si fuesen el robo inicial en un Duelo._

" _Hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo," Le dijo el chico a las cartas, su sonrisa ahora era nostálgica, ya que los buenos tiempos de la infancia eran recordados, "Sin embargo el tiempo de que todas las Cartas Clow estén juntas ha llegado y por eso puede que nos tengamos que separar,"._

 _De entre todos, este chico era quien tenía una conexión más fuerte que muchos con los Espíritus, por lo que comunicarse con las Cartas Clow era mucho más fácil para él. Lo que llevo a una amistad y lealtad de las cartas que el consiguió._

 _¡Y lo mejor era que sus Cartas Clow se llevaban bien con sus cartas de Duelo de Monstruos!_

 _Entonces, si la opción se le daba, este chico elegiría ser el que se quedase con las demás Cartas Clow._

 _Pero para decidir eso, la otra persona que también poseía las Cartas Clow debía aparecer aquí._

 _Es por eso que el chico estaba en este lugar, el esperaba a que esa persona llegase._

 _Y no hubo que esperar mucho a decir verdad, ya que el sonido de pasos puede ser escuchado detrás del chico, ósea que la persona finalmente había llegado._

" _Ah, eres tú," El chico se puso de pie para poder recibir cara a cara a la nueva persona que había llegado._

 _Desde el ángulo que estaba esto (Mirando hacia el chico) nosotros no podemos ver a la misteriosa persona que había aparecido._

 _Pero por la calmada y feliz reacción de este chico, uno podía notar que había mucha familiaridad con aquella persona misteriosa._

" _Supongo que el que estés aquí únicamente significa que el tiempo de decidir con quien se quedan las Cartas Clow finalmente llego," La voz del chico perdió bastante de su ánimo usual. Aunque era normal considerando que el día de hoy existía la posibilidad de tener que separarse de aquellas cartas que se habían convertido en inseparables amigos._

 _Pero ese chico sabía que este día era inevitable. Ya que si esto no se hacía, las cartas perderían sus poderes y se convertirían en meros pedazos de papel, y ni este chico ni la misteriosa persona quieran que eso ocurriese._

" _Aunque… nunca pensé que algún día tendría que enfrentarme a ti de entre todas las personas del mundo," Ese pensamiento jamás cruzo por su mente, "E incluso ahora no me gusta la idea, y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco, pero si no lo hacemos las Cartas Clow perderán su vida,"._

 _Pero el problema era como decidir quién se quedaba con las cartas…_

" _Hmmm… en ese caso tengo lo ideal para solucionar este pequeño problema," Y con una gran sonrisa amigable el chico de cabello castaño extiende su brazo, del cual una especie de maquina está ahí._

 _O mejor dicho… era ese Disco de Duelos que había acompañado a este chico desde el inicio de sus días en la Academia._

" _Decidámoslo… con un Duelo," Fue la oferta del chico con ojos de distinto color._

 _El Disco de Duelos se activa y se extiende, y adentro de Disco ya se encuentran el Deck de cartas que siempre acompaño a este chico._

 _Aquellos Héroes que siempre ayudaron a este chico a triunfar ante las fuerzas del mal. Aquel Deck que además contenía cartas que sus amados amigos de la infancia le dieron y que ahora también son una parte irremplazable de su Deck._

 _Honestamente… parecía que un chico como Judai Yuki simplemente no podía evitar involucrarse con cosas extrañas._

 _Pero como esto no era real, eventualmente se debía acabar._

 _Y fue el sonido de un despertador lo que hizo que este mundo irreal desapareciese._

 **-Habitación de Judai Yuki, (Mundo Real)-**

 _¡RING RING RING RING!_

Se puede escuchar el típico sonido de un reloj despertador.

En una habitación que se notaba que le pertenecía a un chico es en donde nos encontramos. La razón que se notaba que le pertenecía a un chico era debido a que este cuarto estaba medio desordenado y en las paredes había varios posters de Duelo de Monstruos.

"Hmm…" La voz de un chico que no quería despertar todavía podía ser escuchada.

Sin embargo el despertador no se iba a apagar por si solo y persistentemente continúa sonando. Sin embargo el chico al cual el despertador intenta despertar de su sueño también era uno persistente y ese chico planeaba continuar durmiendo de manera confortable.

Ahora, normalmente los padres de cualquiera hubiesen venido a despertar al hijo que no se despertaba.

…Sin embargo los padres de este chico ya habían dejado la casa y se habían ido a trabajar, por lo que el acto de despertar al chico recaía en el despertador.

"Ahh, ya está bien, me despierto," Dijo cansadamente el chico.

Cabello de color castaño y que es un poco grande en términos de volumen, pero considerando que gente como el ídolo de este chico tenían cabellos aún más extraños… el suyo podría considerarse relativamente normal.

Judai Yuki, 10 años de edad y estudiante en la escuela de Tomoeda desde hace unos meses cuando sus padres tuvieron que mudarse debido al trabajo.

Este chico era uno muy simple y activo (Duelos y Comida y él era alguien feliz), alguien que cualquiera puede notar que tiene un buen corazón.

Con poner su mano sobre el despertador, el sonido finalmente se detiene.

"Uhh, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan temprano las clases?" Suspira Judai, quien ahora abre los ojos para ver qué hora decía el despertador.

Y bien… quizás dejar que el despertador continuase sonando era una mala idea después de todo.

Debido a que el perdió el tiempo que podía haber sido usado para arreglarse y no estar en riesgo de llegar tarde a clases.

"¡Ahh!" El chico inmediatamente se sale de su cama y comienza a ponerse su uniforme escolar, "¡Voy a llegar tarde!".

Entonces el empaca en su mochila todo lo que será necesario para este día, sus cuadernos, lápices, almuerzo y… Deck de Cartas de Duelo de Monstruos (Ósea el objeto más importante de todo).

Si bien él podía llegar más rápido a la escuela yéndose por cierta ruta, Judai ya tenía una ruta predilecta que además le permitía encontrarse con una de sus amigas, asique el escogería esa ruta aun cuando tuviese que caminar más y llegase un poco más tarde.

¿Y sobre esa amiga de Judai Yuki?

Pues ahora mismo nos enfocaremos en ella.

 **-Con Sakura-**

Al mismo tiempo que Judai Yuki se encontraba con lo suyo, cierta chica también acababa de despertar de un sueño un tanto extraño gracias a un reloj despertador.

El nombre de esa chica es Sakura Kinomoto.

Esa chica tiene diez años, una chica que va en cuarto de primaria de la escuela Tomoeda, en la misma clase que cierto duelista. Esa chica era buena en las asignaturas de educación física y música… y bastante mala en matemáticas.

En general ella era una chica alegre que amaba a su familia.

Aun cuando su hermano podía ser un tanto irritante.

Y por otra parte el padre de ella era una gran persona con una buena personalidad… y un gran cocinero (Como Judai Yuki podría confirmar).

Y sobre su madre… pues ella había fallecido hace unos años, pero ella no se sentía sola debido a que su hermano y padre estaban con ella.

Así, la chica comienza su día de la forma usual.

Aun cuando ella tuvo que comer rápidamente su comida debido a que su hermano Touya ya se había ido. Sakura tomo sus patines y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Y en medio del camino ella pudo ver como los pétalos de cerezo caían de forma pacífica.

Sakura entonces pudo alcanzar a Touya, quien continuaba en su bicicleta el camino hacia su preparatoria.

Esta escena era casi lo usual, sin embargo únicamente faltaba una cosa para que realmente fuese una mañana de escuela para Sakura Kinomoto.

"¡Sakura!" Y en esta escena que le faltaba una sola cosa para ser considerada 'lo usual', aquí llega otra persona importante para Sakura Kinomoto y a la vez uno de los mejores amigos de ella, siendo Tomoyo otra de esos buenos amigos.

Un chico con cabello del mismo color que Sakura viene corriendo con toda velocidad hacia donde ella y Touya se encuentra. Uno ahí podía notar que él debía ser del tipo de persona energética para seguirles el paso a pesar de estar usando únicamente sus piernas cuando Sakura y Touya usaban unos patines y una bicicleta.

"Ahh, y justo ahora el idiota tenía que llegar…" Suspira Touya, aunque uno no podía detectar malas intenciones cuando usaba la palabra 'Idiota' para referirse a Judai.

Del mismo modo que 'Monstruo' para Sakura, 'Idiota' para Judai era simplemente como Touya le decía.

Por su parte, Sakura Kinomoto sonríe al ver a la persona que se acerca. Aun cuando pareciese que un chico como ese no era de los que se podían llevar bien con una chica como Sakura, sorprendentemente los dos desarrollaron una amistad el día en el que Judai se fue a vivir a Tomoeda y sus padres lo inscribieron en la escuela, y coincidentemente llego a la clase de Sakura.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de tener personalidades distintas, Sakura y Judai lograron entenderse el uno al otro, y Sakura rápidamente presento a Judai a sus amigas, quienes gracias a la naturaleza amigable de Judai, también se hicieron un tanto amigas de él.

Aunque lo único malo fue que ni Sakura ni sus amigas jugaban Duelo de Monstruos. Y Duelo de Monstruos era algo que Judai realmente amaba bastante…

Pero igual, Judai podía vivir con eso. Además él siempre podía jugar con los chicos.

"Buenos días, Judai," Saludo Sakura. Cuando Judai llego hacia donde estaban ella y Touya, y en ningún momento ellos se detuvieron, ya que sabían que Judai era capaz de seguirles el paso.

"Buenos días, Sakura," Respondió Judai con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"Hola," Fue la simple respuesta de Touya.

Puede que no lo pareciese, pero él ya le había agarrado cierto aprecio a Judai, aunque quizás era la propia naturaleza de Judai la que hacía que los demás fácilmente entablasen una amistad con él.

"Entonces ahora únicamente falta Yukito para que la mañana este completa," Dijo un sonriente Judai, quien miraba hacia el frente.

Al oír que el nombre de 'esa persona', Sakura se sonrojo levemente y junto los dedos. Uno podía notar cierto sentimiento romántico en esas acciones (Aunque Judai no se da ni cuenta).

"Ah, ahí está," Comento Judai al ver a cierta persona esperándolos.

Se trataba de un chico de cabello gris y que usaba lentes. Ese chico estaba esperando al trio de Sakura, Touya y Judai llegase a este lugar.

Ese chico daba una imagen de una persona apacible, calmada y amable (Y a la vez aparentemente se había ganado el corazón de cierta hermana de Touya…).

Yukito Tsukishiro, ese es el nombre de esa persona.

"Hola, buenos días," Saluda Yukito al trio de gente que se acerca.

"Hola," Dijo un sonriente Touya, quien detuvo su bicicleta.

"Buenos días, Touya," Saluda Yukito a su mejor amigo.

"Hola, Yukito," Dice Judai, quien también lleva una buena relación con Yukito.

"Buenos días, Judai, veo que estas tan enérgico como siempre," Saludo Yukito al joven Duelista.

Ahora la atención del chico de cabello gris se enfoca en nuestra Sakura.

"Muy buenos días Sakura, hoy te despertaste muy temprano," Le dijo Yukito a Sakura.

"Si," Fue la simple respuesta de ella, quien estaba bastante feliz de poder hablar con Yukito.

Sin embargo Touya tuvo que decir ciertas palabras. Y realmente se veía un tanto feliz al decirlas.

"Si supieras que desayuno en solo cinco minutos," Dijo Touya.

Sakura comenzó a apretar su puño, Yukito no se dio cuenta debido a que el miraba curiosamente a Touya, pero Judai si se dio cuenta y retrocedió un paso.

Sakura le dio una patada en la pierna a su hermano, de tal manera que Yukito no lo noto y Touya se cubrió la cara con las manos debido al dolor, ya que una patada dada con patines en lugar de zapatillas duele.

Entonces Sakura trato de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yukito… únicamente sonrió como siempre, claramente divertido por la situación.

"Hoy te despertaste con mucha energía," Dijo un sonriente Yukito a Sakura.

Y así ahora el grupo de cuatro continua dirigiéndose a sus destinos.

Aunque uno debía darle unos aplausos a Judai Yuki por ser capaz de mantenerle el paso a los demás a pesar de ir a pie, ciertamente de entre todos él era el que poseía más energía ya que al llegar a la escuela el únicamente estaba un poco cansado en lugar de exhausto.

Mientras eso pasaba, Sakura estaba en un monologo interno sobre Yukito y de cómo ella no podía creer que él era amigo de un salvaje como Touya, ya que según Sakura, Yukito era alguien muy amable y encantador.

Sin embargo Sakura y Judai ya habían llegado a su destino.

"Bueno, nos vemos después Sakura, Judai," Dijo Yukito, siendo que la escuela ya estaba en frente.

El dúo simplemente entro por la entrada de la escuela, aunque Sakura estaba desanimada porque su tiempo con Yukito había llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo Judai se quedó mirando atentamente al Yukito que se retiraba en su bicicleta junto a Touya… como si el joven de cabellos castaños estuviese esperando algo en específico.

Y justo como Judai lo había predicho, Yukito se da levemente la vuelta mientras continua condiciendo su bicicleta hacia adelante, y de su mano lanza… dos dulces hacia donde se encontraban Sakura Kinomoto y Judai Yuki.

Judai al ver que el dulce se acercaba rápidamente dio un gran salto cuando el dulce estaba a una buena distancia y lo agarro en el aire.

Sakura por su parte simplemente lo agarro cuando el dulce llego hacia ella.

Yukito se había despedido, pero Judai tenía algo que decirle antes de que se fuese.

"¡Yukito!" Dijo Judai mientras el continuaba en la entrada con Sakura, "¡La próxima vez que tengamos un Duelo te voy a derrotar!" Y ahí Judai le da a Yukito su típica pose de guiñar su ojo y apuntar dos dedos hacia alguien.

Dicho chico de cabello gris se vio un poco sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió ante las palabras de Judai.

"¡Esperare ansiosamente entonces, Judai!" Respondió Yukito con una voz más alta para que Judai pudiese escucharlo.

Y es ahí cuando Yukito y Touya desaparecen de la escena.

"Yukito es realmente un Duelista muy fuerte," Comenta un sonriente Judai. Pero Sakura estaba más concentrada en el dulce que ella había recibido.

Esa ahí cuando cierta persona decide hacer su presencia conocida.

"Que buena estrategia," Se escuchaba la voz de una chica que aparece por detrás, sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Judai.

Quien había aparecido era una chica de largo cabello negro y piel blanca.

"Ah, eres tu Tomoyo," Dijo un Judai que al instante se recuperó de su sorpresa.

Tomoyo Daidouji, la chica que era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ella eventualmente también termino convirtiéndose en amiga de Judai, aun así Tomoyo era más cercana a Sakura.

En estos momentos ella estaba haciendo una pose con sus dedos debajo del mentón.

"Es todo un conquistador, mira que dejarte un presente," Dijo ella, mostrando que vio esa escena con Yukito dejándole a Judai y a Sakura un dulce… pero parece que ella se enfoca más en que Sakura recibió uno.

"Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?" Dice Sakura, mirando a su amiga con un poco de vergüenza.

Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa personalidad de Tomoyo.

"Que amable eres, buenos días Sakura," Respondió Tomoyo en su usual tono alegre.

"Hola Tomoyo," Saludo ahora Judai con su usual relajado tono de voz.

"Buenos días a ti también, Judai," Dice ella.

Y así, con la otra persona con la que Judai era amigo, los tres entran a la escuela para dar inicio al día de clases.

 **-Escuela Tomoeda-**

Y así un normal día de clases daba su inicio.

Lamentablemente para Judai Yuki, en clases su asiento estaba a la dirección contraria de donde Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaban.

Además su asiento estaba en la primera fila, por lo que los profesores veían si él se quedaba dormido.

A diferencia de Sakura, quien era mala en matemáticas primariamente, Judai Yuki era malo en CASI TODO a lo que se refería usar su cabeza para estudiar.

Lo único en donde demostraba inteligencia era en los Duelos, donde en cualquier situación él podía usar sus cartas para ejecutar algún combo que lo llevase a la victoria.

Y por otra parte él era el mejor en educación física…

Sin embargo las clases eventualmente terminan, lo que da paso al recreo.

Y si bien normalmente los alumnos disfrutarían afuera el primer recreo de la jornada, hoy es ese no es el caso ya que todos estaban observando lo que ocurría en cierta mesa en donde estaban dos chicos en cada extremo.

La peculiaridad era que esos chicos estaban teniendo un Duelo.

Y si bien conseguirse un Disco de Duelo para que los hologramas se proyectase no era algo que todos podían hacer, eso no importaba ya que lo importante era simplemente divertirse jugando cartas.

De entre todos (particularmente Sakura y Tomoyo en calidad de ser más cercanas amigas a cierto Duelista) veían con interés como avanzaba el Duelo.

A decir verdad si bien ellos habían oído hablar del popular juego de Duelo de Monstruos, no fue sino gracias a Judai que todos comenzaron a ganar un interés, aunque más en los chicos que en las chicas.

El Duelo era… Judai Yuki vs Takashi Yamazaki.

En el campo de Yamazaki se encontraba _Phanter Warrior_ (Guerrero Pantera) (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500), un monstruo tipo Guerrero-Bestia que aun con puntos de ataques altos para un nivel 4, requería de un sacrificio para atacar.

Y en el campo de Judai se encontraba _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ (Héroe Elemental Chispas) (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400) Un monstruo tipo Guerrero que no tenía ningún efecto.

Ambos no tenían ninguna carta en sus manos y era el turno de Judai.

Judai tenía 2900 puntos de vida mientras que su oponente tenía 600.

Si Judai no robaba nada bueno en este turno, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su monstruo fuese destruido.

De hecho toda la clase se había reunido para ver esto.

Si bien al principio eso de los Duelos no les llamaban mucho la atención, al ver como Judai lo introdujo, gradualmente los chicos se interesaron más y por eso había más Duelistas en esta y las otras clases.

Y otra de las cosas que gustaba era como Judai, quien cuando se encontraba en una mala situación siempre sacaba la carta que le daba la victoria.

"Nada mal Yamazaki," Dijo un sonriente Judai al ver como este Duelo había llegado a este punto, "Realmente haz mejorado mucho," Y eso era verdad, ya que antes nadie hubiese tomado más que 500 puntos de vida de Juudai.

"Es que después de haber visto tus Duelos y haberme enfrentado varias veces a ti termine mejorando," Respondió un chico de corto cabello negro y ojos cerrados. Uno de los compañeros de clase y a la vez amigo cercano de Judai.

"Entonces…" Sonríe Judai, quien toma un respiro profundo y pone su mano sobre su Deck que estaba en la mesa, "Mi turno, robo," Declara Judai, quien saca una carta.

Y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Una sonrisa que en una situación como esta solo podía significar una cosa. Y una sonrisa que todos en la clase reconocían.

"¡Bien!" Dice Judai, quien pone una carta mágica en la mesa, "Juego la Magia de Campo, _Skyscraper_ (Rascacielos),".

Con eso se escucha como toda la clase guarda silencio… ellos conocían esa carta y sus efectos… ósea que era la victoria de Judai.

"Se activa el efecto de Skyscraper: Si el ataque de un Elemental Hero es menor que el de su oponente, sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 1000 puntos," Y así, Sparkman aumento sus puntos de ataque hasta 2600.

Cuando Juudai ordeno el ataque, el monstruo de Yamazaki termino derrotado y los puntos de vida del chico cayeron de 600 a 0.

"¡Got'cha!" Y ahí se escuchan las típicas palabras que Judai siempre decía después de obtener una victoria en un Duelo. Junto con su particular pose, "Fue un duelo divertido," Dijo como cumplido el Duelista más fuerte de toda la escuela.

"Uhh… volví a perder…" Se puede escuchar la voz Yamazaki sin embargo no había ni frustración ni tristeza en su voz.

Este Duelo había estado un tanto parejo, si bien Judai había llevado la ventaja con sus _Elemental Hero_ (Héroes Elementales), su oponente encontró algunas oportunidades para dar serios golpes a nuestro héroe.

"Yamazaki, realmente haz mejorado mucho," Dijo Judai forma honesta.

Otra cosa que agradaba era el completo respeto que Judai Yuki mostraba por sus oponentes, sin importar que Judai tuviese una racha de victorias, el chico de cabello castaño siempre encontraba oportunidades para darle cumplidos a sus oponentes o a sus Decks.

Él nunca se volvía arrogante y simplemente disfrutaba tener Duelos con cualquiera. Lo que fue otro factor que ayudo a que Judai encajase rápido.

"Pero aun así fuiste el más fuerte, Judai," Respondió Yamazaki, quien estaba recogiendo sus cartas, y Judai hacia lo mismo ya que quedaba poco tiempo de recreo.

"No, lo único que hice fue disfrutar del Duelo," Respondió Judai, "Si uno disfruta y se divierte con los Duelos, entonces no hay problemas,".

Ese era uno de los raros momentos en los que Judai decía algo sabio…

Eventualmente el recreo termina y este día continúa su curso como muchos días anteriores.

Sakura y Judai se van a sus casas, pero no juntos.

Es en este mismo día en el que Sakura Kinomoto abriría cierto libro mágico con cartas y ella iniciaría su aventura en donde muchas cosas pasarían.

Así estaba escrito por la historia.

Sin embargo este mundo poseía un factor a tomar en cuenta: Judai Yuki.

Si bien el chico únicamente quería Duelos y Diversión, nadie podía negar que dentro de él existía un potencial ilimitado y diferente al tipo de potencial que Sakura Kinomoto poseía.

Nada de poder mágico… pero a la vez un gran poder durmiendo dentro de él.

Y es en el evento de las Cartas Clow en donde Judai Yuki podría expandir sus horizontes y quizás… madurar un poco más.

 **-Casa de Judai Yuki, (Noche)-**

Se hizo de noche en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Judai Yuki había regresado a casa después de la escuela, a diferencia de las mañanas el regresaba a casa solo.

Después de entrar a casa y comer una cena que el mismo calentó, nuestro joven Duelista simplemente fue a su habitación y comenzó a abrir un paquete de Cartas que el había comprado en la tienda camino a casa.

En ese paquete no había exactamente una carta que ajustase con sus Elemental Hero, pero por otro lado había magias y trampas útiles en general.

Y ahora, Judai estaba en el escritorio de su habitación en donde sus cartas yacían esparcidas por el escritorio.

Él estaba buscando nuevas combinaciones.

Tales eran las solitarias noches cuando el regresaba a casa, por eso el prefería no regresar hasta que ya comenzase a oscurecer.

Es que… estar solo no era divertido.

Y por eso, aun cuando él era terrible estudiando en general, a Judai le gustaba estar en la escuela donde tenía muchos amigos y había gente con quien jugar a Duelo de Monstruos.

"Mañana podre tener más Duelos," Dice felizmente Judai. Quien estaba con un pijama rojo en su cama después de haber terminado de organizar sus cartas.

Nuevamente es una noche solitaria en su hogar, ya que sus padres se encontraban trabajando hasta tarde como siempre y únicamente llegarían dentro de un rato más, ósea que Judai ya estaría dormido para entonces.

Pero para este punto él ya se había acostumbrado a esto.

Aun así…

"Ahh, Sakura sique tiene suerte al tener un padre que prepara una deliciosa comida…" Suspira Judai con un poco de envidia ante eso.

En su caso, sus padres usualmente le dejaban comida que se tenía que calentar antes de comer, ya que ellos debían ir a trabajar y no podían perder el tiempo cocinando, asique eligieron eso porque era fácil y rápido.

Sin embargo las cosas habían sido así incluso antes de mudarse a Tomoeda, de hecho el haberse mudado había sido el mejor cambio posible.

Todo eso hacía que Judai realmente agradeciese que sus padres decidiesen haberse cambiado de ciudad. Ya que de otra manera él nunca hubiese conocido gente como Sakura y los amigos que él había hecho en la escuela.

En general todos eran buenas personas.

Sin embargo, lo que Juudai Yuki no sabía todavía era algo que originalmente él no se daría cuenta sino de hasta dentro de unos años más y después de ciertos eventos traumatizantes: Él era una especie de imán para problemas y situaciones de origen sobrenatural.

Y por como el universo y destino parecen trabajar alrededor de Judai Yuki… entonces no debía sorprender a nadie que de algún modo u otro el terminase envuelto en el problema con las Cartas Clow.

Judai se voltea en su cama, lo que incidentalmente hace que el mirase en dirección a su ventana, la luz de la luna y daba una buena iluminación tenue.

Antes de que el chico de cabellos castaños cerrase sus ojos para dormir… una luz puede verse por su ventana.

Eso pareció levemente como una estrella fugaz y ese brillo duro exactamente un segundo, pero Judai fue capaz de verlo.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un confundido Judai, quien en un segundo estaba sentado sobre su cama, "¿Una estrella fugaz?" Fue lo que dijo Judai.

Judai era un niño del tipo que cuando ve algo como eso, en lugar de ignorarlo o llamar a un adulto… Judai simplemente se levanta de su cama y se pone unas zapatillas, y aun en su ropa de dormir él se dirige hacia su jardín en donde la 'Estrella Fugaz' había caído.

 **-Afuera-**

La puerta de la casa de Judai se abre, como esta ciudad era una pacífica, Judai no estaba asustado de dejar la puerta sin llave.

Su jardín era uno pequeño, por lo que era realmente fácil encontrar el objeto que había caído desde el cielo.

Especialmente dado que dicho objeto brillaba levemente.

Sin embargo, alguien como Judai que amaba Duelo de Monstruos no tenía problemas en reconocer a una carta desde cualquier distancia.

La parte infantil de Judai incluso pensó que esa sería una carta de Duelo de Monstruos, sin embargo al acercarse esa noción término siendo eliminada.

"¿Eh? ¿No es una carta de Duelo de Monstruos?" Dijo un curioso Judai al finalmente estar lo suficientemente cerca de la misteriosa carta, aunque había algo de decepción en su voz por el hecho de que no se tratase de una carta de Duelo de Monstruos.

Recogiéndola con las manos y dándole vuelta, Judai confirma que realmente no es una carta de Duelo de Monstruos (Él pensó que la parte de atrás podía ser un nuevo arte para esa parte de las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos).

De hecho es un tipo de carta que él jamás había visto antes.

En la imagen de la carta se encontraba una mujer. O mejor dicho una criatura de forma femenina que se asemejaba a una sirena.

Si bien a Judai le desanimaba un poco que no fuese una Carta de Duelo de Monstruos, él todavía estaba curioso por el brillo que esa carta había ocasionado y por como pareció caer del cielo.

Observando mejor, Judai puede ver que en la carta hay algo escrito, lo que vendría a ser como el nombre de la carta.

"¿Agua (The Watery)?" Dice un curioso Judai.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como esas palabras dejan su boca, aquella carta comenzó a brillar con un resplandor de color blanco.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un confundido Judai, quien tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando el brillo se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

Y entonces en su mano la carta comenzó a pulsar.

"¿¡Que es esto!?" Exclamo un ahora enormemente confundido Judai, y a la vez con cada segundo el joven se estaba poniendo un poco más asustado…

Y así, esa noche lo último que Judai Yuki sintió fue… la húmeda sensación del agua, aun cuando él estaba afuera y no había indicio alguno de lluvia.

Y entonces… oscuridad.

Sin embargo, alguien tan tenaz como Judai Yuki no era de los que caían fácilmente, y aun siendo solo un niño… el todavía tenía un gran poder y potencial latente…

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¿Por qué cree esta historia?

Porque desde que puedo ver la versión subtitulada de GX, mi respeto por esa serie ha subido como la espuma.

(Aunque mis otras opciones eran KHR, pero de niño Tsuna hubiese sido muy inútil, y mi otra opción era Harry Potter… pero al final esto gano).

En general, mi respeto por toda la franquicia de Yu Gi Oh está en su punto cúspide. Y de entre todas GX es la que me gusta más (Aunque Arc-V está ganando cada vez más terreno).

Pude haber usado el Yu Gi Oh original (Duel Monsters) ya que Yugi igual hubiese sido un buen acompañante en esta historia.

5D's no hubiese funcionado debido al tono futurista y que Yusei es demasiado pro.

Zexal quizás. Ya que hubiese sido divertido ver a Sakura con Yuma como amigos.

Y Arc-V quizás también, pero como todavía no termina no puedo dar un veredicto final.

Y por eso me pareció que GX era ideal.

Judai también, en si un personaje como él es el que me tiene más intrigado. Ya que al principio el era el típico héroe idiota que lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran los duelos. Un personaje que era simple un protagonista hiperactivo que ganaba sus Duelos aun cuando casi todo estuviese en su contra a pesar de ser un idiota académicamente.

Pero eventualmente, su personaje fue creciendo hasta convertirse en Haou/El Rey Supremo, y de ahí en más se volvió una persona más seria y fría. Hasta que al final de GX, el recupera ese optimismo e idealismo que el había perdido.

En sí, fue en toda la franquicia el protagonista que más cambio.

Y además, el mundo de Yu Gi Oh me pareció ideal para esta historia, debido a que toma lugar en un mundo relativamente normal (Si se ignora la obsesión con juegos de cartas…) y se puede hacer el Crossover sin problemas.

(Además las cartas son importantes para ambas series :3)

En general aquí la primera parte de la historia se enfocara en como Sakura, Judai (Y luego Shaoran) se encuentran con las Cartas Clow y como cada uno las quiere atrapar.

Aunque en si Judai no se lo tomara muy personal e incluso ayudaría a Sakura.

Además, como notaron este prologo se enfoca más en Judai, sin embargo él y Sakura son los protagonistas, asique los próximos caps darán un enfoque a Sakura también.

Y sobre las parejas… bien no he pensado mucho en eso, debido a que Sakura es de Shaoran… y además Judai está más interesado en juegos de cartas que en amor, pero igual podría ir en cualquier dirección.

Pero con la mentalidad de Duelista de Judai, ya uno se puede imaginar las combinaciones que se le ocurrirá. Además que el para usar las cartas quizás use un Disco de Duelo para invocarlas XD

Y entonces, aquí está el listado:

-Sakura Kinomoto:

Cartas Clow: Viento (The Windy), Vuelo (The Fly)

-Judai Yuki:

Cartas Clow: Agua (The Watery)

-Shaoran:

Cartas Clow: Ninguna porque todavía no aparece XD

Dejen reviews si les gusto la historia por favor :3

PD: Puede que mis recuerdos de Card Captor Sakura estén medio oxidados, pero aun así todo mejorara.


	2. Cambios en la Rutina

**Carta 01: Cambios en la Rutina.**

 **-Con Sakura Kinomoto-**

Sakura Kinomoto, una buena amiga de Judai Yuki se encuentra en su cama durmiendo después de una extenuante noche anterior.

El día de ayer todo había pasado de ser un día perfectamente normal y tranquilo a convertirse en algo parecido a un manga o serie de anime.

Sakura el día de ayer se encontraba tranquila en casa hasta que unos extraños ruidos comienzan a escucharse en el sótano, y aun asustada por la posibilidad de un ladrón, ella fue a investigar a pesar de estar claramente asustada.

Pero afortunadamente nunca hubo ningún ladrón, lo único que hubo fue un libro. Un misterioso libro que emitía un misterioso brillo.

Y como la curiosidad termino superándola, Sakura abrió el libro.

Ahí se encontraban… Cartas en lugar de escrituras.

En un principio Sakura creyó que podían ser cartas de Duelo de Monstruos (Se nota que de un modo u otro, Judai Yuki termino teniendo un poco de influencia en ella).

Sin embargo al mirarlas más cerca ella noto una clara diferencia.

Y como Sakura era todavía una niña, ella sin pensar mucho en lo raro del libro… ella tomo una carta y sin saber las consecuencias… ella leyó en voz alta el nombre de una de las Cartas.

Ella todavía podía sentir ese vendaval de viento…

Ese día fue cuando las Cartas Clow fueron dispersadas por Tomoeda. Y de cuando Sakura conoció a Kerberos, el guardián del libro (Aunque 'Kero' sonaba mejor para Sakura basándose en la apariencia).

Después de una explicación básica, Sakura tuvo que aceptar el hecho de convertirse en una Card Captor cuyo objetivo era capturar las Cartas Clow.

Y a pesar de sus dudas, esa primera noche ella tuvo que ejercer ese rol y capturar a la Carta Vuelo.

Fue una experiencia aterradora…

Es por eso que después de volar por los cielos para probar a Vuelo, Sakura regreso a su cama para dormir después de un día muy agotador… de hecho ella esperaba que a la mañana siguiente todo hubiese revelado ser un sueño…

Todo lo que vendría sería muy fácil si eso de las Cartas Clow hubiese sido únicamente un sueño… pero lamentablemente aquí en este mundo la realidad que había era claramente otra.

Debido a que la voz de cierta criatura la llamo a despertar aun cuando ella quería continuar durmiendo un poco más. Pero eventualmente esa voz consiguió su propósito al despertarla.

Sakura se despertó y miro alrededor de la habitación, siendo que la televisión no fue lo que causo ese ruido.

Entonces solo una cosa podía haber sido…

"Eso significa que…" Dijo una somnolienta Sakura, quien lentamente miro hacia arriba para… encontrarse con la criatura del libro de las Cartas Clow…

Aquí la respuesta natural de Sakura fue… el ponerse a gritar de la sorpresa de ver a la criatura que confirmo que todo fue de hecho… algo muy real.

 **-Al Día Siguiente -**

Y después de un día de ayer un tanto más agitado para Sakura, todo debido a la presencia de un personaje extra en sus mañanas.

Kerberos, el guardián de las Cartas Clow. Así se había presentado la extraña y pequeña criatura que más que nada parecía un muñeco más que un guardián de algo.

Después de esa mañana en la que a ella ciertas cosas le fueron explicadas, Sakura continuo su camino para llegar a su escuela esperando que ahí todo quede más tranquilo.

Sin embargo para Sakura Kinomoto la tranquilidad no llegaría tan fácil… ella había abierto el libro y con eso liberado a las cartas en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y esas cartas necesitaban ser capturadas antes de que causasen problemas.

Claramente de alguna forma u otra las Cartas Clow comenzarían a afectar a la ciudad o a los habitantes que viven en ella.

Si bien Sakura ya enfrento a una Carta Clow siendo esa _The Fly/Vuelo_ , afortunadamente al parecer nadie en la ciudad se dio cuenta… o así hubiese sido de no ser porque cierta chica conocida como Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ella revelo haber usado su cámara y por pura casualidad logro capturar en video a Sakura volando por el cielo nocturno…

Lo curioso fue que en ese día, Judai no fue a clases aun cuando él siempre iba, aunque si bien era raro era posible que él se hubiese enfermado (Poniendo a prueba el dicho de que los idiotas no se enferman) y que por eso no hubiese ido.

Normalmente Sakura le hubiese dado más pensamientos a un evento como ese… sin embargo debido a que ese mismo día Tomoyo revelo el haber capturado con su cámara una escena de ella volando por los cielos con la ayuda de _Vuelo/The Fly_ … bueno los pensamientos de Sakura estaban ocupados con otras cosas.

En fin debido a eso ahora Sakura tenía a una persona que supo de su secreto, aunque con lo buena amiga que era Tomoyo, Sakura sabia al menos que ella no diría nada.

Con eso Sakura al menos tenía a una persona de confianza con quien compartir su secreto, por lo que todo iba bien… cosa que no sería tan así al próximo día.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (Escuela de Sakura)-**

Cuando Sakura salió de su casa y continuo con su camino usual ahí fue que ella se dio cuenta en ese día de que algo andaba mal.

Eso se debió a que cuando ella continúo con su camino usual hacia la escuela… Judai no estuvo ahí como todos los días.

Aun cuando Judai era del tipo de persona que era impaciente y que usualmente se iría corriendo a la escuela, el había hecho una rutina de ir junto a Sakura a la escuela cada día desde que ella y él se volvieron amigos.

En otras palabras para Sakura el ir con Judai a la escuela se había convertido en una verdadera rutina, algo como su Touya llamándola 'monstruo' a ella o el hecho de ver a Yukito en las mañanas.

Incluso Touya se preguntó dónde se había ido el 'idiota' ya que no era lo mismo sin el… la siempre alegre actitud de Judai de alguna forma lograba hacer más alegres esas mañanas y el no tenerlo por dos días seguidos comenzaba a hacer que una pequeña preocupación se comenzase a formar en los corazón de aquellos con los que él era cercano.

En si era más una preocupación de que Judai se hubiese enfermado más que algo grave le hubiese pasado.

Aun así Sakura continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la escuela… en donde ella vio a un montón de alumnos juntos observando algo… lo que resultó ser un montón de sillas y mesas y otras cosas que habían terminado siendo juntadas una sobre otra en el patio de la escuela.

Y no solo ahí sino que en el salón de clases de ella también hubo algo similar, solo que con sillas en ese caso siendo amontonadas una sobre la otra.

Y como no se supo quién era el culpable fueron los estudiantes los responsables de ordenar las sillas y mesas.

Y cuando llego el momento de tener que trasladar las sillas y mesas…

Era divertido como un día te das cuenta de cómo todo se vuelve diferente cuando algo que consideraste que siempre estaría ahí un día no aparece.

Y tal es el caso con Judai Yuki.

Hasta ahora él había atendido todos los días a clases y nunca había faltado debido a que él era el epitome de la salud por lo que nadie podía verlo faltando por enfermedades (O quizás era verdad ese dicho de que los idiotas nunca se enfermaban… aunque igual él era un genio natural con los Duelos por lo que Judai no era cien por ciento un idiota, solo alguien sin mucho interés por las clases normales).

Y de hecho era justo el tipo de día que el disfrutaría más (Sin clases por tener que ordenar las mesas y cosas) era precisamente el día en el que él había faltado. Realmente era algo irónico.

"Hmm…" Se escucha decir a una pensativa Tomoyo, quien estaba cargando una de las sillas al salón de clases mientras Sakura cargaba otra, ambas estaban en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

"¿Pasa algo, Tomoyo?" Pregunto una curiosa Sakura al ver lo pensativa que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, es que ahora que me doy cuenta, sin Judai aquí las cosas están un tanto tranquilas," Comento la chica de largo cabello negro.

Ahora que Sakura pensó en ello… si, era verdad que sin Judai las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

A la vez era como simplemente regresar a como era todo antes de que Judai se mudase a Tomoeda, pero como ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo a él para animar las cosas, se podía notar un pequeño vacío causado por la falta de su presencia, aun cuando fuese por dos días.

"Ciertamente es raro un día de escuela sin escuchar la palabra 'Duelo'," Añade Tomoyo.

A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca debido a las palabras que Tomoyo uso. Después de todo era un poco natural el asociar a Judai con la palabra 'Duelo', pero igual era raro escuchar eso dicho de forma tan directa.

Aunque la palabra 'Gotcha' que Judai hace cuando el gana un duelo también era una buena palabra para asociarlo.

Sin embargo aquí uno debía entender esto: Ellas estaban también preocupadas por el hecho de que Judai no hubiese venido.

Aun cuando él era del tipo de chico malo para sus clases y que estaba al borde de dormirse en ellas, Judai jamás se saltaría intencionalmente las clases. Él era ese tipo de chico honesto.

Las dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra, como si una especie de mensaje no verbal estuviese siendo intercambiado entre ellas.

"Sabes Tomoyo, creo que si mañana el no viene entonces podríamos ir a visitar a Judai a su casa," Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

"Me parece una maravillosa idea," Respondió ella.

Ellas no sabían dónde quedaba la casa de Judai, ese era un pequeño problemas, pero siempre podrían conseguir información de los profesores.

El hecho de que ellas planeasen hacer eso significaba lo cercano que Judai era con ellas, aun cuando para cada propósito un chico como él no hubiese formado una amistad muy cercana con chicas como ellas.

Sin embargo la razón por la que el día de hoy ellas no pudieron ir a visitarlo fue porque Tomoyo tuvo la sospecha de que una Carta Clow era la responsable de lo que ocurrió.

 **-Escuela Tomoeda, (Noche)-**

Si bien antes de este día la idea de escabullirse dentro de la escuela de noche nunca había siquiera cruzado la cabeza de Sakura y Tomoyo… ellas terminaron haciéndolo debido a que aquí estaba lo que Sakura necesitaba capturar.

Una Carta Clow.

Una de esas Cartas que habían sido liberadas por Sakura se encontraba en la escuela y ahora Sakura tenía que enfrentarse por segunda vez a un ser como una Carta Clow, las cuales habían demostrado también el poder de ser peligrosas.

Es por eso que Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo se habían dirigido a la escuela en la noche, para capturar a la Carta Clow… pero no sin antes haberse puesto un traje para la ocasión, cortesía de Tomoyo.

Al parecer la amiga de Sakura tenía otras prioridades más que la captura de la carta en si… dicha prioridad incluía unos trajes para que Sakura estuviese presentable a la hora de capturar las cartas.

En otras palabras Sakura se puso unas ropas especiales para esta situación.

De ahí en más entrando a la escuela en la noche Sakura y los demás descubrieron que la carta Sombra (The Shadow) era la responsable de los eventos con las sillas y mesas.

Sin embargo el encuentro se desarrolló de tal forma que Sakura termino usando a Vuelo para intentar mantenerse en el aire lejos del rango de Sombra.

Asique como uno podía imaginar la situación de ella era desesperada… pero en medio de eso ella recordó a cierta persona y lo que el haría estando en una situación que estuviese en su contra.

"Judai nunca se rendiría," Se dijo a si misma Sakura, pensando en ese amigo que había estado ausente pero que siempre sonreía y se mostraba determinado ante la adversidad.

Si, si Judai estuviese en estos momentos aquí, estaría intentando algo estúpido como enfrentar a la Carta Clow si eso significaba ayudar a que Sakura no resultase herida.

Él era ese tipo de persona que se pondría en peligro por sus amigos.

De hecho, al pensar en ese importante amigo, Sakura pudo hacerse una pregunta a si misma mientras ella esquivaba los ataques de la Carta Sombra.

"Un momento… ¿Qué haría Judai en esta situación?" Se preguntó a si misma Sakura mientras su báculo se elevaba para tratar de escapar del rango de ataque de la Carta Sombra.

Si, si Judai estuviese enfrentándose a la Carta Sombra el…

¡Él hubiese desafiado a un Duelo a la Carta Clow con la condición de sellarlo si este perdía!

Hmm… parece que Sakura tiene una impresión bastante simple de Judai…

Pero el problema aquí era…

"¿¡Y cómo puedo siquiera desafiar a una Carta Clow a un Duelo!?" Dijo finalmente Sakura al darse cuenta de que esa táctica no podía funcionar en esta situación.

Y aun si ella fuese a intentarlo, Sakura no poseía un Deck para librar Duelos.

…un momento...

"Si yo estuviese en un Duelo…" Sakura intento duramente visualizar aquel escenario, y en especial recordar lo que una vez dijo Judai, "… Entonces no me rendiría hasta que la última carta sea robada," En otras palabras, esto no se terminaba hasta que no quedase absolutamente ninguna opción más.

Entonces Sakura decidió seguir intentando.

Ahora la Carta Sombra decidió atacar desde los salones de clases, Arrojando sillas y mesas a través de las ventanas.

Sin embargo Sakura usando a Vuelo en combinación con su bastón pudo evitar con un poco de dificultad los ataques de la Carta Clow.

Pero aun así esto no estaba funcionando para detener a Sombra ya que ella únicamente estaba escapando porque era la única opción que le dejaba el enemigo.

Sin embargo es ahí cuando se demuestran uno de los cambios que el conocer a Judai provoco en Sakura…

Ya que ella recordó una conversación que los dos tuvieron hace algún tiempo.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Sakura y Judai estaban caminando juntos después de un día de clases. Debido a que sus casas se ubicaban hasta cierto punto en la misma dirección, era más fácil ir los dos juntos._

" _Ughh… la clase de hoy estuvo aburrida…" Se lamentó Judai, quien como siempre tenía poca motivación para las clases comunes y corrientes que no fuese de deportes._

 _Sakura simplemente le dio una sonrisa a Judai, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia en su vida, de hecho el integrarlo a el a su vida fue mucho más fácil de lo que parecía ya que Judai era de esas personas que ganaba fácilmente las amistades de la gente con solo ser el mismo._

" _Para ti las clases son aburridas todos los días," Dijo ella sin nada de malicia en su tono de voz. Sakura para comenzar no era del tipo de persona que pensase con malicia, simplemente no era algo natural para ella._

 _Y bueno estaba también el hecho de que ella estaba totalmente en lo cierto…_

 _Judai solo respondió con una sonrisa pero claramente eso contaba con que él estaba de acuerdo con Sakura._

" _Ah, pero la de educación física no lo es," Ahí Judai recordó que había una clase que él no consideraba como aburrida._

 _Sin embargo antes de que esa agradable conversación pudiese continuar Judai noto algo que estaba tirado en la calle a unos pocos pasos de donde él y Sakura se encontraban._

 _Y sin decir ni una palabra el corrió un poco para adelantarse y llegar a ese objeto que se encontraba en la calle._

 _Al hacerlo y ver con exactitud que era… la usual expresión amigable en el rostro de Judai fue reemplazada con una expresión más seria._

 _Al ver ese cambio Sakura se apresuró para descubrir que lo había causado… y ella se sorprendió al ver lo que era ese objeto._

" _Esa es una carta de Duelo de Monstruos, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Sakura quien debido al tiempo que Judai estaba en la escuela ella término familiarizándose con ese tipo de cartas, de hecho toda la clase termino haciéndolo._

" _Correcto," Asintió un Judai que sorpresivamente se veía serio y para una Sakura que nunca lo había visto así eso era una gran sorpresa._

 _Entonces Judai procedió a pasarle la carta a Sakura para que ella pudiese verla con detalle._

" _Que linda es," Fue lo que pudo comentar Sakura al ver aquella adorable carta._

 _Esa carta mostraba a una pequeña niña con un cetro mágico y un sombrero y ropa de magos._

" _ **Card Excluder (Excluyecarta),"**_ _Leyó el nombre de la carta Sakura, "_ _ **Lanzador de Conjuros, Ataque y Defensa de 400,"**_ _Entonces ella leyó el tipo de carta que era y los valores de ataque y defesa._

 _Puede que Sakura no supiese mucho de Duel Monsters, pero al menos ella sabía que los puntos de ataque de esa carta eran bastante bajos lo que la hacían una carta débil en Duel Monsters donde las cartas más fuertes eran las que tenían más poder de ataque._

" _Pero creo que la tiraron por no se fuerte," Dijo Sakura lo que ella creía que era la causa._

" _Esta carta no es débil," Dijo Judai en un tono de voz más serio, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura ya que él nunca hablaba de ese modo al punto que ella pensó que Judai era de las personas que no se ponían serias._

 _Sin embargo ella descubrió que no era cierto._

" _Sakura, mira el efecto de esa carta," Indico Judai quien con su dedo apunto a la sección donde el efecto de una carta estaba escrito._

" _A ver…_ _ **Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar una carta en el Cementerio de tu adversario; destierra ese objetivo.**_ _" Repitió ella el efecto de Card Excluder._

 _Aun así ella no le veía mucho poder a ese efecto, nuevamente mostrando que ella no estaba realmente con interés profundo en Duel Monsters ya que ese efecto podía ser devastador._

" _Un efecto como ese podría ser muy útil contra quienes depended del cementerio a la hora de tener un duelo," Clarifico Judai quien tomo la carta de las manos de Sakura._

" _Incluso esta carta aun cuando pueda parecer inútil… si uno se toma el tiempo de pensar una estrategia, entonces se puede convertir en una carta útil," Y como si fuese para probarlo, Judai guardo esa carta en su bolsillo._

" _¿Te la vas a quedar?" Comento una ligeramente sorprendida Sakura, ya que hasta donde ella sabía esa carta no combinaba mucho con los Elemental Hero de Judai._

" _Si," Dijo un animado Judai que guardo en su bolsillo aquella carta, "Puede que en algún momento esa carta me sea útil," Y considerando que existen cientos de cartas y cientos de formas de jugar a Duelo de Monstruos, Judai Yuki no estaba totalmente equivocado con esas palabras._

 _Fue ahí que Judai dijo unas palabras bien sabias, cosa que era rara para él._

 _Aun así Sakura no pudo evitar el sonreír al escuchar esas palabras de Judai sobre las cartas no siendo inútiles, la certeza en su voz daba como un efecto que ella no podía explicar con palabras._

 _Que si uno se tomaba el tiempo para pensar entonces cualquier carta podía ser útil…_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

"Solo debo encontrar una forma…" Murmuro ella al recordar lo que Judai le dijo en un raro momento de seriedad.

Y así, una expresión igualmente seria apareció en el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto.

"Esto es como un Duelo… ¡Y en un Duelo nada termina hasta que te quedes sin cartas!" Y nuevamente tomando un comentario dicho por Judai Yuki, Sakura continuo con su intento de atrapar a Sombra pero ahora con una voluntad renovada.

Pero la verdad era una a vece muy cruel…

Si bien ella poseía magia y dos Cartas Clow, Sakura Kinomoto… ella todavía continuaba siendo una inocente y dulce chica.

Ella no era una peleadora, ella no era una persona que tuviese la malicia para dañar a alguien más de forma intencional. Por lo tanto en una situación en donde ella debía defenderse de alguien que la atacaba con la intención de dañar… ella estaba perdida.

Esa leve determinación que ella tomo gracias al recordar algo de Judai solo la ayudaría a continuar escapando y resistiendo. Únicamente una ayuda momentánea que desaparecería si la situación continuaba así.

Y si Judai Yuki fuese aquel que estuviese enfrentándose a Sombra, aun sin siquiera una Carta Clow él ya hubiese descubierto alguna manera de ganar la ventaja ya que en los duelos él era capaz de pensar en muchas estrategias tan solo con las cartas que él tenía en mano.

Pero… si bien Sakura no era Judai… ella tenía algo que él no tenía.

Eso era… una gran amiga.

Una chica llamada Tomoyo Daidouji, quien si bien no podía contribuir directamente a las capturas… ella siempre podría ayudar de otras formas.

"¡Ah!" Exclamo una sorprendida Sakura al sentir como algo estaba comenzando a arrastrarla hacia abajo.

La masa de sombras había creado un tentáculo que había logrado agarrar una parte de la vara que Sakura usaba para volar con ayuda de Vuelo.

Sakura entonces con esfuerzo intento llegar hacia más arriba para evitar ser jalada hacia la masa de sombras, sin embargo el poder de Sombra era mayor.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Termino gritando una Sakura que desesperadamente se agarraba hacia su bastón que le permitía volar.

Pero como se había dicho, aun cuando ella no pudiese usar el poder de las Cartas Clow, el decir que Tomoyo sería inútil o una carga para Sakura sería un gran error.

Las luces en la escuela comenzaron a prenderse todas, aun cuando era de noche y la escuela se encontraba vacía.

La causa de eso fue… que Tomoyo había entrado a la escuela y causado que todas las luces se prendiesen.

Y esa simple acción había significado que el ritmo de lo que había sido un encuentro que Sombra dominaba había definitivamente cambiado por una simple razón:

Debido a que era de noche la oscuridad que proveía la situación era algo que le daba ventaja a Sombra.

Pero ahora que las luces habían sido prendidas, Sombra quedo únicamente con su apariencia original al quedar acorralado en medio del patio donde la intensidad de la luz no le permitía mantener su forma anterior que el había ganado al recolectar las otras sombras.

Ella podía hacerlo… ¡Ahora Sakura sentía que ella podía sellar esa carta!

Tomando su otra Carta Clow y el Bastón del Sello ella preparo su siguiente movimiento después de haber bajado hacia el suelo.

" **Viento, ¡Conviértete en cadenas!"** Fue el comando que Sakura la carta que ella iba a usar, **"¡VIENTO!"** Y ahí ella declaro el nombre de la carta que ella iba a usar.

Tocando con el bastón a la Carta Clow que se encontraba sobre el círculo mágico que estaba a los pies de Sakura le permitió al espíritu de la carta el materializarse en este mundo.

Y con eso Viento se acercó a Sombra y se enrosco alrededor de la Carta Clow, ciertamente sirviendo como cadenas que lo dejarían atrapado.

Con eso el destino de este encuentro había sido finalmente decidido.

" **¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces!"** Declaro Sakura, **"¡CARTA CLOW!"** Y usando el Bastón del Sello ella comenzó el proceso de sellado.

Sombra intento sacudirse para escapar pero Viento le tenía bien agarrado.

Al final Sombra fue absorbido y regresado a su forma de carta.

La Carta de Sombra… había sido capturada finalmente. Sakura había añadido a otra carta a su colección. Ella demostró que por algo ella había sido elegida como la Card Captor.

Sin embargo lo que Sakura no sabía era que en esta misma ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraba una segunda persona con una habilidad similar a la de ella. Pero a la vez radicalmente diferente y única que ella no podría ser capaz de replicar… y aun así con un corazón tan bondadoso y grande como el que Sakura poseía.

Esa persona no era alguien desconocido, sino que un amigo bastante cercano.

Y ese amigo… ya había capturado su primera carta para este punto…

 **-Casa de Judai Yuki, (Habitación de Judai)-**

Y en esta noche, al mismo tiempo que Sakura había capturado a la sombra, cierta Carta Clow también estaba activa.

La Carta Agua se encontraba liberada. Ósea que el espíritu de la carta estaba en nuestro mundo.

Normalmente eso sería un sinónimo de problemas, sin embargo sorprendentemente en esta ocasión la Carta Clow no estaba causando problemas.

Eso se debía a que ella ya había sido capturada por el chico que dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Aunque mejor dicho, Judai Yuki no fue quien capturo a la carta, ya que él no tenía como hacerlo. El no poseía ni la magia ni tampoco un instrumento que le permitiese capturar a las cartas.

Entonces, ¿Quién sello la carta?

La respuesta era muy simple, ya que a solo hay alguien con un poder tan grande para hacer eso…

El Rey Supremo. Un ser con poderes tales que incluso Clow hubiese tenido muchas dificultades para lidiar… O incluso no hubiese podido lidiar con una existencia tan grande como esa.

Pero… ¿Acaso el Rey Supremo no está en un sueño profundo?

Normalmente ese hubiese sido el caso, normalmente él hubiese estado durmiendo y únicamente hubiese despertado en un caso de tensión mental extrema en Judai… algo como posiblemente perder a sus amigos más cercanos y ser culpable de eso.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico el Rey Supremo había por unos momentos despertado.

Eso transcurrió cuando Judai Yuki estuvo cerca de la muerte… lo que es una experiencia de tensión mental extrema.

 _-Flashback (Dos Días Atrás)-_

" _¡Aghhh!" Se escucha como Judai intenta liberarse de su situación actual._

 _Esto no debería estar pasando. Ni siquiera un chico medio idiota como él podía ver lo que acababa de ocurrir como algo que era posible._

 _De la nada esa Carta que el había recogido del suelo había comenzado a brillar y ni un segundo más tarde una criatura parecida a Monstruo de Duelos aparece de la nada y comenzó a atacar a Judai._

 _Aunque más que atacar esa criatura había envuelto a nuestro ingenuo héroe en agua, un agua que había aparecido del mismo cuerpo de esa criatura._

 _Y esa misma agua lo estaba sofocando y quitándole su vida._

 _Muchas preguntas pasaban en la mente de un Judai que aún no podía comprender bien lo que ocurría o como ocurría._

 _Él podía no ser la persona más lista del mundo, pero incluso él sabía que lo que le estaba pasando no estaba bien. Aunque de hecho era más que el no prestaba mucha atención o se interesaba por cosas además de los Duelos._

 _Pero por eso mismo, como él era un Duelista joven que aun siendo un niño era capaz de formar una nueva estrategia tan solo viendo las cartas, por lo mismo Judai al instante supo que si el no hacía nada entonces el podría morir por la falta de aire._

 _Pero… ¿Acaso siquiera él podía hacer algo?_

 _La respuesta era bastante simple: Él no podía hacer nada._

 _Intentar sacarse de encima esa masa de agua o tratar de gritar había resultado en nada. Y esas acciones eran realmente lo único de lo que Judai era capaz de hacer._

 _Si tan solo el tuviese sus cartas y disco de duelos… no, incluso esos serian inútiles aquí al ser en el fondo hologramas._

 _Sin embargo por alguna razón Judai creía que mientras las cartas estuviesen con el… él podría superar lo que fuese._

" _Yu…bel…" Sin siquiera saber porque, quizás simplemente encontrando ese nombre en su subconsciente, Judai sin notarlo dijo un nombre que el suponía que hubiese olvidado… ese nombre era de aquel ser que él sabía que lo protegería… pero lamentablemente dicho ser ya no se encontraba en este mundo._

 _Bueno si nadie podía salvar a Judai… entonces quizás el tendrá que salvarse a sí mismo y para eso… de un segundo para otro la escena se volvió totalmente oscura._

 _ **-¿?, (Lugar Desconocido)-**_

 _Paso de un momento para otro a tal velocidad de que Agua, el espíritu de la Carta Clow no tenía idea alguna de que había cambiado algo._

 _De que en lugar del patio de una casa en donde solo había un chico… ahora Agua se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de una niebla de color negro._

 _Más aun por el hecho de que aquel chico que ella había estado asfixiando… ya no se encontraba dentro de ella._

 _De hecho ese chico que ella había atacado no se encontraba en ningún lugar y entonces ella comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores para ver a donde había ido a parar._

" _ **¿¡Donde estoy!?"**_ _Inexplicablemente la Carta Clow conocida como Agua fue capaz de hablar. Sin embargo ella estaba tan sorprendida por encontrarse en un lugar como este que no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle._

 _Sin embargo como ella hizo una pregunta… entonces era justo darle una respuesta._

" _ **Podría decir que estamos dentro del alma de ese chico,"**_ _Y como para darle una respuesta una voz detrás de Agua dio la respuesta._

 _Sin embargo esa voz no era para nada normal ya que aquella voz llevaba mucho poder y autoridad._

 _Esa voz era tan poderosa que incluso una Carta Clow sintio escalofríos con tan solo escucharla._

 _Y más que eso de alguna forma Agua supo a la perfección de quien se trataba el dueño de esa voz._

 _Al darse la vuelta se confirmaron los peores temores de Agua quien nunca pensó que ella iba a tener contacto con ese ser._

" _H-h…" Y de puro terror absoluto era la razón por la que Agua no podía siquiera formar una sentencia coherente._

 _Pero considerando quien era el ser en frente suyo, ese miedo era natural… y más aún porque ese hombre de la armadura sonaba bastante hostil._

 _Pero Agua todavía era una Carta Clow, y una especial entre las demás, por eso ella tenía más orgullo y quizás por eso mismo ella pudo terminar esa frase en lugar de quedarse aterrorizada._

" _ **Haou (Rey Supremo),"**_ _La Carta Clow de alguna forma logro decir el nombre de ese ser._

 _Podía parecer extraño que una criatura como una Carta Clow siquiera supiese de la existencia de un ser de la naturaleza como el Rey Supremo._

 _Sin embargo existe una razón para eso… no solo Agua, sino cada una de la Cartas Clow y aquellos relacionados con Clow conocen ese nombre._

 _Asique Agua no dijo nada más y solo se quedó mirando al hombre de armadura con bastante nerviosismo._

 _Pero para el Rey Supremo eso le daba lo mismo, que Agua le hablase o no le hablase francamente era irrelevante para él._

 _Sin embargo aun siendo muy pronto para siquiera aparecer, esta situación extrema había forzado a que el hiciese su aparición._

 _Después de todo él estaba por perder algo muy valioso y eso era algo que el Rey Supremo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

" _ **Este chico es mi reencarnación,"**_ _Hablo el Rey Supremo, quien en contraste de Judai tenía una voz seria y profunda que hizo que la Carta Agua sintiese escalofríos._

 _Al oír eso la Carta Clow sintió pánico, siendo que el Rey Supremo tenía poder suficiente para acabar con ella de tal forma que quizás ni Clow hubiese podido salvarla, aun con sus poderes mágicos._

 _El Rey Supremo noto inmediatamente que la Carta Clow había cambiado, debido a que Agua pasó de estar nerviosa a tensa y asustada._

" _ **Carta Clow, no planeo hacerte ningún daño,"**_ _Dijo el enmascarado Rey Supremo,_ _ **"De hecho debería darte las gracias,"**_ _._

 _Ahora fue la curiosidad la emoción que se apodero de Agua._

" _ **Gracias a tu energía mágica más el estrés mental que provoco esta experiencia en ese chico, yo pude despertar, aun si fuese por un instante,"**_ _Revelo el Rey Supremo,_ _ **"Quizás eso pueda aumentar sus habilidades naturales… de hecho quizás él pueda usar mis poderes antes de mi despertar,"**_ _Dijo con cierto humor el Rey Supremo._

 _La habilidad innata de ver Espíritus de Duelos quizás se vea desde más temprano y mucho más poderosa. O quizás muchas más cosas._

 _En fin eso no importaba, por las acciones de Agua, los poderes de Judai habían sido liberados de forma limitada._

" _ **Sin embargo no lo malinterpretes, yo estoy furioso contigo por lo que casi logras causar,"**_ _Cuando parecía que Agua se había relajado, las palabras severas del Rey Supremo hacen que la Carta Clow se tense nuevamente._

" _ **Creo que por lo mismo no te puedo dejar ir sin primero darte un castigo,"**_ _Nuevamente el Rey Supremo dijo algo aterrador de manera bastante casual._

 _Y nuevamente Agua se puso alerta y a la defensiva._

 _Aun si ella no podía ganarle a un ser como el Rey Supremo… ¡Al menos ella se iría peleando! Su orgullo como Carta Clow la obligaba a eso y a no irse de manera patética._

 _Sin embargo las próximas palabras del Rey Supremo fueron muy inesperadas._

" _ **Tu serás su Carta Clow, aun si es la única que el posee o que poseerá, tu serás su carta,"**_ _Clarifico el Rey Supremo._

 _No era como si Agua realmente pudiese oponerse a un ser como ese, y aun cuando a ella no le gustaba ser recapturada de tal forma, no había nada que se pudiese hacer._

"… _ **De acuerdo…"**_ _Asintió la Carta Clow. Ella acepto ese destino ante la posibilidad de ser destruida por el Rey Supremo._

 _Ella deseaba continuar existiendo, eso era todo, aun cuando ella había sido liberada hace poco… ahora ella debía volver a ser convertida en una carta._

 _Solo fue mala suerte que ella terminase de entre todas las cosas junto al chico que poseía al Rey Supremo dentro de él._

" _ **Hiciste la decisión correcta,"**_ _Asintió el Rey Supremo, quien al menos le dio ese cumplido a la Carta Clow,_ _ **"Tomar esa oportunidad para vivir es mejor que no vivir en lo absoluto,".**_

 _Pero antes de que Agua pudiese relajarse… el Rey Supremo nuevamente le dio una mirada intensa._

" _ **Pero recuérdalo, si intentas nuevamente acabar con la vida de este chico… no mostrare nada de piedad,"**_ _Y para hacer énfasis, el Rey Supremo se quita su máscara y le da una última mirada a Agua, "_ _ **Acabare contigo de tal forma que ni el mismo Clow sería capaz de salvarte, asique recuérdalo: Tu intentas matar a este chico que tiene mi alma dentro de su cuerpo, y yo eliminare tu existencia,".**_

 _Agua sintió un miedo supremo recorrer todo su ser. Después de todo el Rey Supremo estaba hablando totalmente en serio sobre esa amenaza._

 _La Carta Clow vio aquellos ojos dorados antes de regresar al mundo real…_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Es por eso que estamos en esta situación.

Agua miraba con curiosidad y un poco de miedo a ese chico que dormía tan pacíficamente que parecía que estaba muerto de no ser por el movimiento de su pecho.

La Carta Clow sabía de qué Judai no tenía idea alguna sobre su aspecto como la reencarnación del Rey Supremo. Él era un chico inocente que únicamente quería vivir su vida y hacer las cosas que le gustaban.

Jugar un imple juego de cartas… nada más que eso y este chico estaba feliz. Con tan solo pasar tiempo en su habitación Agua pudo saber eso.

Además aun durmiendo todos podrían notar que este chico sin duda posee un corazón muy puro e ingenuo. Si se habla de eso entonces el espíritu de Judai Yuki no tiene nada que envidiarle al de Sakura Kinomoto. Ambos poseen almas igualmente puras que aceptaban a los demás y terminaban ganándose la amistad de los demás.

Al final, Agua no sabía que pensar de Judai, ella solo había conocido al Rey Supremo que dormía dentro de él, pero al chico llamado Judai Yuki… pues con el nada. El continuaba durmiendo sin ninguna clase de problema en el mundo.

" **Rey… Supremo…"** Dijo el espíritu de la Carta Clow. Quien ya había terminado de mirar a Judai dormir por quien sabe cuántas horas. Agua había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

Honestamente… Al destino realmente le gustaba complicar las cosas.

De entre todas las personas en el mundo, un chico que coincidentemente era del mismo país que la Card Captor, de la misma edad y que vivía en la misma ciudad…

Las posibilidades de que esto ocurriese eran casi impensables. Y aun así había ocurrido.

Alguien sin ninguna conexión a Clow ni tampoco magia, ese era Judai Yuki.

Únicamente una conexión al Mundo Espiritual y el Rey Supremo que dormía dentro de él eso fue suficiente para poder permitirle usar las Cartas Clow.

Y ese chico ya poseía una carta bajo su control. Pero a la vez nada de información sobre la situación.

Si este chico supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo… ¿Se uniría a la búsqueda por las Cartas Clow?

Aunque consideremos que su amiga también las busca…

" **Este chico… no lo es…"** Decidió Agua.

Si bien el Rey Supremo dormía muy profundamente dentro del alma de este chico, claramente este chico era una persona totalmente distinta que no tenía idea del ser que dormía dentro de él.

Pero aun así ese chico era su nuevo maestro, eso lo tuvo que aceptar la Carta Agua, especialmente ya que de alguna manera el nombre de ese chico estaba escrito en la Carta Clow.

Bueno, ya no había mucho que hacer, y también estaba el hecho de que muy probablemente ese chico ni siquiera sepa nada sobre la situación de las Cartas Clow o siquiera como usar los poderes de las Cartas o que las demás Cartas Clow existían.

En fin, por el tiempo próximo, Judai Yuki sería el maestro de la Carta del Agua.

El Espíritu de la Carta se desvanece, regresando hacia donde su Carta Clow se encontraba.

Y sobre el escritorio de Judai, justo entre sus cartas de Elemental Hero que estaban esparcidas sobre el escritorio, se encontraba la Carta Clow del Agua (Con 'Judai Yuki' escrito en la carta).

Y curiosamente, la Carta Clow estaba sobre Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Héroe Elemental Burbujas). Aunque eso a la vez daba la sensación de… encajar.

Era muy extraño, pero la única Carta Clow en un mar de Cartas de Duelo de Monstruos… de alguna manera encajaba.

 **-A la Mañana Siguiente-**

Cierto chico dormía pacíficamente en su cama, y a diferencia de lo usual, en esta ocasión Judai dormía de forma pacífica en lugar que dormir de forma desordenada.

Su cabeza descansaba en contra de la almohada, sus cerrados ojos tenían el techo de su habitación arriba.

Su respiración era… una normal, mostrando que no hubo daños a pesar de casi haberse ahogado.

Su reloj indicaba que únicamente faltaban unos poquitos segundos para que sonase, indicando un nuevo días de escuela.

Si el faltaba el día de hoy, entonces no cabía duda que en su escuela se pondrían sospechosos y probablemente alguno de sus amigos venga a este lugar para revisar cómo se encontraba el Duelista de la Clase.

Sin embargo después de todo ese descanso que Judai tuvo, su cuerpo debería estar bien y además sin ningún daño a causa del ataque de Agua.

Eso sí… probablemente él se esté muriendo de hambre…

 _¡RING RING RING RING!_

Se escucha el sonido del despertador.

Como cada mañana ese despertador no es apagado al instante, sin embargo incluso con lo lento que Judai es para levantarse, el día de hoy pasan más minutos de lo que era normal.

Quizás incluso él no iba a despertar el día de hoy… sin importar cuanto suene su despertador.

Sin embargo ese despertador no era del tipo que tuviese un temporizador para eventualmente apagarse después de cierto periodo de tiempo, asique continuaría sonando hasta que las mismísimas baterías se agotasen.

Y como ese ruido era muy difícil de ignorar… la mano de uno de nuestros héroes finalmente actúa y por cuenta propia apaga el despertador.

Y ahí es cuando Judai Yuki finalmente abre sus ojos después de unos días estando inconsciente.

Esos ojos suyos eran de color dorado, por un leve momento Judai Yuki tuvo los ojos de ese color mucho antes de lo que originalmente estaba supuesto. Pero ese momento únicamente fue efímero, ya que al pestañear y volver a abrirlos, sus ojos eran de color café, como siempre lo habían sido.

Ese poder que despertó prematuramente había vuelto a quedar dormido en lo más profundo del alma de Judai.

"¿Hmmm?" Dijo un confundido Judai, después de todo él tenía un poco de problemas para recordar el pasado. O mejor dicho después del encontrar una carta extraña en su jardín sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos.

"¿Eh? ¿No recuerdo haberme ido a dormir?" Dijo Judai al verse a sí mismo, siendo que él estaba en su pijama.

A lo mejor él se fue a dormir pero no se acordaba.

Sin embargo cualquier confusión que Judai pudo sentir fue eliminada por un simple hecho al mirar a su reloj despertador…

"¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Exclamo el ahora despierto Judai, al ver que si no se apresuraba el llegaría tarde a clases. Aunque para comenzar él se había perdido un día entero ayer.

Aunque… sin duda alguna sería muy interesante ver cómo afectaría a esta historia la adición de un chico con una relación bien peculiar a las cartas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno otro cap aquí, quizás es un tanto corto… pero se enfoca un poco en Sakura y en el canon con algunos cambios leves.

A decir verdad originalmente este cap iba a ser enteramente sobre Judai pero me di cuenta de que el material era poco y eso haría este cap demasiado corto.

Por eso tuve que poner lo de Sakura para que este cap no haya sido demasiado corto, espero que lo entiendan.

Aquí por si acaso no lo mencione: Yubel no aparecerá.

Debido a que ella todavía se encuentra en el espacio. Aunque seguro que sintió al Rey Supremo despertando por unos instantes.

Como Judai está descubriendo poco a poco sus poderes, es incluso posible que llegue a dominar completamente los poderes del Rey Supremo para cuando GX comience.

En el siguiente cap Judai debería regresar asique imagínense la reacción de sus amigos cuando se revele poseedor de una Carta Clow.

Y bien, me gusta que esta historia parezca tener aceptación, ya que temí que usar a Yu Gi Oh GX hubiese sido una mala elección siendo que quizás no era tan popular...

Pero como el primer capítulo tuvo aceptación, voy a continuar.

Finalmente, aun cuando por un leve instante los poderes del Rey Supremo despertaron dentro de Judai, fue solo por un instante cuando su vida estaba realmente en peligro mortal.

Y en GX el únicamente pudo despertar esos poderes por primera vez después del gran trauma y estrés emocional que fue la muerte de sus amigos…

Asique por lo que queda de esta historia esos poderes continúan dormidos. Pero se materializan de cierta forma en la capacidad de usar las Cartas Clow y comunicarse con ellas como espíritus que nadie más puede ver.

Además, si recordamos en GX, Judai podía comunicarse con Hane Kuriboh (Kuribo Alado), Neos y los Neo-Spacians, asique ese poder de comunicarse con los espíritus podría ser usado con las Cartas Clow, dándoles más personalidad y protagonismo.

Y bien, como Judai ya tiene la carta del Agua, el capítulo del Acuario transcurrirá de manera… mucho más normal.

Y después de eso es cuando Sakura se da cuenta de que cierto chico obsesionado con los Duelos es un Card Captor también…

PD: Como verán este cap es más corto de lo que usualmente escribo (Últimamente mis historias tenían de 9000 a 10.000 palabras), pero como mis dedos se cansan teniendo que ponerle atención a tantas historias, creo que tendré que reducir un poco el número de palabras.

Bien, con esto la lista queda así…

Cartas Clow:

Sakura Kinomoto (3) Viento (The Windy), Vuelo (The Fly) , Sombra (The Shadow).

Judai Yuki (1) Agua (The Watery).


	3. Card Captor Judai

**Carta 02: Card Captor Judai.**

 **-Calles de Tomoeda-**

En las calles de esta pacifica ciudad se podía notar la familiar imagen de cierto chico corriendo para no llegar tarde a la escuela… solo que hoy el corría con mucha más velocidad y urgencia.

Eso era debido a que el día de hoy el corría el riesgo de llegar más tarde que nunca.

Al ver qué hora era Judai se bañó y vistió en tiempo record además de prácticamente _inhalar_ su desayuno en lugar de comer.

De hecho la urgencia fue tal que Judai incluso hizo lo impensable… el dejo en casa su deck de cartas que quedo sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

Con eso este iba a ser el primer día de escuela en donde Judai no traería su amado Deck y era algo bien duro para Judai el estar separado de sus cartas en primer lugar.

Ah… tan solo pensar que hoy no tendría un Duelo… ese pensamiento era suficiente como para que el usualmente alegre Judai diese un suspiro.

Sin embargo fue debido a esa apresurada mañana que Judai logro tener todo listo para irse sin problemas hacia la escuela y a la hora en la que él podría encontrarse con Sakura y Touya.

Aunque claro él se ahorraría problemas si el simplemente fuese por la ruta más corta, incluso él pudo haber tenido una mañana normal de haber tomado esa ruta.

Pero aun así… en lugar de ir por aquella ruta en donde él podría llegar más pronto a la escuela Judai decidió continuar por la ruta a la cual el siempre usaba desde que llego a la ciudad y conoció a Sakura.

Sakura fue su primera amiga en esta ciudad y ella lo recibió amablemente cuando llego después de que al dia siguiente de su llegada Judai se encontrase con ella y Touya mientras iban a la escuela.

En ese entonces como Judai era nuevo en la ciudad él no se conocía todas las rutas para llegar a la escuela desde su casa.

Asique por esas coincidencias de la vida el encontró a Sakura y a Touya yendo al colegio como cada mañana.

Sakura lo reconoció a él como el chico nuevo de la clase que también era nuevo en Tomoeda y como buena persona que ella era ella le ofreció a Judai el acompañarla a ella y Touya durante el camino.

Al principio Touya no se vio nada entusiasta de la idea de que ese chico los acompañase, sin embargo luego de interactuar un poco con Judai, el hermano de Sakura comenzó a no tener problemas con la presencia del Duelista. Casi como si él hubiese confirmado algo sobre Judai.

Después de llegar a la escuela y aprender la ruta que Sakura y Touya tomaban el decidió ir con ellos, después de todo el y Sakura habían formado una amistad en ese primer día aunque en si formar amistad con Judai era algo fácil.

Judai había se había prometido a sí mismo el acompañar a los hermanos Kinomoto en las mañanas e incluso el riesgo de llegar tan tarde no era suficiente como para hacerle romper esa promesa.

Y luego de unos minutos de correr a una velocidad notable que mostraba que su aptitud física era muy buena aun cuando su pasión fuese un juego de cartas, Judai encontró a las personas a las que el buscaba.

"¡Ah! ¡Sakura, Touya!" Llamo Judai a todo pulmón después de ver que esas dos personas se encontraban donde siempre.

Debido al tono alto de su voz las dos personas que iban respectivamente en una bicicleta y unos patines no tuvieron problema alguno en escucharlo. Al instante los hermanos se detuvieron y con sorpresa miraron al origen de aquella voz.

"¡Judai!" Se escuchó decir a una sorprendida Sakura. Después de todo ella no esperaba que Judai casualmente apareciese como si fuese una mañana cualquiera.

Incluso Touya se vio visualmente sorprendido por verlo ya que Judai se acercaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Vaya, asique el Idiota finalmente hace su reaparición," Dijo Touya con su tono usual de voz, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su felicidad al volver a ver a Judai.

Ya que ellos se detuvieron Judai pudo alcanzarlos finalmente.

"¿Por qué se ven tan sorprendidos de verme?" Pregunto un curioso Judai ante la inusual reacción de ambos hermanos al verlo el día de hoy, "Digo si hacemos esto todos los días, ¿No?".

Ante esa pregunta los hermanos Kinomoto se miraron el uno al otro, como si se estuviesen mandando un mensaje debido a la respuesta de Judai. Al parecer el honestamente no sabía de su ausencia en los últimos días.

"Judai, pero si tu…" Y ahí fue que Sakura le revelo algo impactante a Judai desde su punto de vista.

"¿¡Que estuve ausente por dos dias!?" Exclamo un sorprendido Judai quien no se podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

"¿No te diste cuenta de nada?" Pregunto una preocupada Sakura por su amigo.

"Mmmm…" Judai cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar lo último que el recordaba antes de dormirse… sin embargo eso no pareció dar sus frutos, "No lo único que recuerdo fue salir a mi jardín y después de eso me desperté en mi cama," Explico el chico de cabello castaño.

"Pues en ese caso te debió dar algo muy súbito para que dé un momento para otro te despertases en tu cama," Dijo Touya.

"Hmmm… bueno puede que si me haya enfermado," Finalmente después de pensar en lo que el par de hermanos dijeron, Judai decidió que era lo más lógico.

Y además al parecer sus memorias de haber sido atacado por agua habían sido reprimidas. Quizás era lo mejor para Judai en estos momentos.

"Lo importante es que ahora estas bien," Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver como Judai se volvía a unir a esa pequeña rutina de las mañanas. Aunque el hecho de que Sakura diese esa sonrisa tenía un significado más profundo.

Es que a pesar de todo lo raro que comenzó a pasar en su vida, las cosas ahora comenzaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Tomoyo ahora se encargaría de estar ahí para ella cuando fuese momento de enfrentar a las Cartas Clow, Judai finalmente regresaba a clases después de estar enfermo por dos días para alegrar a todos con su usual buena disposición.

En otras palabras Sakura sentía que todo estaba avanzando bastante bien. Quizás por eso ella llevaba una sonrisa notable en su rostro que era en parte por eso y en parte porque ahora un buen amigo había vuelto.

"Aun así tuviste suerte de recuperarte justo el día de hoy," Comento Touya al darse cuenta de que Judai no sabría sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Como cierta hermanita había mencionado ese evento en varias ocasiones, Touya supo lo que iba a ocurrir hoy.

"¿Eh? ¿Va a pasar algo el día de hoy?" Pregunto un confundido Judai.

"Resulta que el día de hoy el monstruo y sus compañeros de clase irán a visitar el Acuario," Touya ofreció la respuesta.

Por supuesto que con eso él se ganó una mirada por parte de Sakura, quien apretó un poco su puño al escuchar a Touya llamarla 'monstruo'. Cosa que Judai no le dio mucha importancia al notarlo.

De hecho a diferencia de Yukito, Judai sabia como a veces eran las cosas con el par de hermanos por lo que Sakura no tenía que forzarse a sí misma a mantener una imagen cuando Touya se ponía molesto como ahora.

"¡Woa! ¿En serio?" Pregunto un emocionado Judai a Sakura, quien asintió con una sonrisa y olvidándose por ahora de lo que dijo Touya.

Después de todo como Judai había regresado, Sakura se sentía más propensa a estar alegre que a dejar que las palabras de su hermano la molestasen.

"Si, lo anunciaron ayer como una sorpresa," Respondió ella.

"En ese caso que suerte que me logre recuperar," Sonrió un Judai que estaba bastante emocionado por la visita al Acuario. En realidad el nunca antes había estado en uno y se preguntaba cómo sería un lugar como ese.

"Es una coincidencia que haya sido justo este día… pero conociéndote no hay forma de que haya sido apropósito," Comento Touya.

Normalmente uno pensaría que Judai había simplemente decidido quedarse en casa para no ir a aburrirse a la escuela. Sin embargo Sakura y la gente de la clase de Judai sabían que él no era el tipo de persona que hiciese algo como eso, simplemente él era demasiado honesto como para intentar algo como eso.

Además de ser Judai una persona que hiciese tales acciones entonces el casi nunca hubiese ido a la escuela sin embargo él se molestó en ir todos los días aun cuando claramente no era su fuerte.

Es por eso que Sakura y Touya no tenían duda algunas de que Judai estaba diciendo la verdad, de hecho ellos dos incluso pensaban que el duelista era de esas personas que ni sabían mentir.

"Lo importante es que Judai nuevamente está con nosotros en estas mañanas," Sonrió Sakura mientras veía como Judai con facilidad les seguía el paso a pesar de solo usar sus piernas.

Sakura sonrió por el hecho de que su buen amigo había regresado a la escuela y porque ella ahora tenía ayuda para capturar las Cartas Clow gracias a Tomoyo.

Básicamente con Judai volviendo… todo se sentía como si todo fuese bien, todo se encontraba completo y en normalidad. Y por su parte la visita al Acuario iba a ser… una visita bastante tranquila y divertida, como era de esperarse de viajes escolares como ese.

Debido a que gracias a Judai en este mundo… Sakura Kinomoto pudo tener una visita sin mayores sobresaltos al Acuario.

 **-Habitación de Judai, (Noche)-**

Y después de un agradable día en el Acuario nuestro héroe finalmente pudo regresar a su casa, aun cuando no hubo ningún duelista en el Acuario para Judai aun así fue bastante divertido siendo la primera vez que él fue a uno. Él fue rápidamente de lugar a lugar esperando ver todos los animales.

En si todo fue agradable y lo bueno fue que el termino con Sakura y sus amigas, con quien Judai mantenía una buena relación.

"Ah… realmente fue divertido," Sonrió un contento Judai que estaba en su cama descansando su cuerpo después del día en el Acuario.

La verdad él nunca había visto tantos animales marinos en un solo lugar.

Además el aprender que a Sakura realmente le gustaban los pingüinos fue algo bien interesante. Al final uno aprende cosas nuevas de las personas que uno creía ya conocer bien.

Realmente hubiese sido divertido ir a un lugar como ese antes… pero sus padres nunca tienen tiempo para llevarlo afuera.

Bueno de cualquier forma Judai tenía al menos para momentos como este…

"Entonces ahora puedo ordenar mis cartas," Y como Judai vio que lo único que quedaba hacer era descansar el decidió ir a ordenar sus cartas, aun si era para tener contacto con ellas en lo que fue este día.

Judai se levantó de su cama y fue al escritorio de su habitación, que más que ser usado para hacer su tarea era usado para

Como el tipo de chico que amaba los Duelos que era Judai Yuki el lazo con sus cartas y además su cariño con ellas era algo muy fuerte por lo que él se aseguraba de al menos tener contacto físico con ellas una vez al día.

Featherman, Bubbleman, Burst Lady… Sparkman… ciertamente sus monstruos Elemental Hero se encontraban como siempre entre las primeras cartas de su deck a la hora de ordenarlo.

También estaba Agua, la cual claramente pertenecía a sus monst-… un momento.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Judai al notar con más detalle que ahí había una carta que claramente no pertenecía a su deck.

De hecho esa carta ni siquiera se veía como una de Duelo de Monstruos al ser un poco más grande.

"¿Cómo llego esto aquí?" Se preguntó a si mismo Judai ya que él no recuerda haber visto jamás una carta como esa.

Además…

"¿Y cómo tiene mi nombre escrito?" Nuevamente Judai hizo otra pregunta valida.

Pero como él se encontraba solo nadie le respondería.

En esa carta se encontraba la imagen de una criatura femenina con rasgos acuáticos.

Una carta sin puntos de ataque o de defensa, sin efectos ni tampoco una pequeña historia… únicamente lo que se podía leer era un nombre.

" **¿Agua (Watery)?** " Repitió Judai el nombre escrito en la carta.

Lo que Judai no supo fue que decir el nombre de la Carta en voz alta activaría algo inesperado.

Aquella misteriosamente carta comenzó a brillar y a flotar en el aire.

"¿¡EHHH!? ¿¡Que está ocurriendo aquí!?" Cuestiono un Judai que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero antes de que el pudiese hacer algo más desde la carta se comenzó a manifestar la criatura que estaba en la imagen de esa carta.

Se veía totalmente como un Monstruo de Duelo… pero Judai ni había encendido su Disco de Duelos en primer lugar por lo que debía ser imposible lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos

Entonces… ¿Qué era esa criatura?

" **¿Vas a quedarte mirando todo el día**?" Y finalmente cansada de que Judai se quedase mirándole con asombro Agua verbalmente le respondió.

"¿Eh?" Sin embargo esa fue la única respuesta que el confundido niño pudo dar.

"… **Y esa es la mejor respuesta que el poseedor de una Carta Clow puede dar** …" Dijo ella con clara exasperación en su voz… normalmente Agua estaría más preocupada por el hecho de que ahora ella podía hablar y por el hecho que ella no sentía obediencia por ese chico aun cuando su nombre estaba escrito en su carta… pero su frustración superaba lo demás.

"¿Carta Clow?" Repitió un confundido Judai ya que él nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese, aunque de por si las únicas cartas de las cual el sabia eran aquellas de Duelo de Monstruos.

" **Correcto, yo soy una Carta Clow una existencia que solo fue posible debido a la ayuda de mi creador, Clow Reed,"** Y entonces al mencionar a su creador Agua tuvo un cambio de personalidad notable al sonar más alegre.

Desde que ella apareció Agua se había mostrado notablemente irritada con Judai y con el mundo en general, lo más probable a causa de su situación causada por la mala suerte de ser encontrada por la reencarnación del Rey Supremo (Haou).

Y quizás eran las habilidades de un ser como ese lo que permitía la comunicación entre ella y ese chico.

Aun cuando ese chico estuviese ignorante de el gran poder dentro de el eso no dejaba de cambiar que un ser tan terrible estuviese dentro de él.

" **Las Cartas Clow somos…"** Y ahí Agua comenzó a explicarle lo básico a Judai, quizás ella estaba explicando solo para que ese chico entendiese lo que ella era y que no la molestase mucho.

Al final de la explicación Judai quedo mirando con sorpresa a Agua, el no podía entenderlo todo pero si entendió lo básico.

"Eso es increíble," Fue lo que el respondió, "¿Aunque que haces aquí si tú y las demás fueron selladas?" No pudo evitar preguntar el chico de cabello castaño.

" **Alguien abrió nuestro sello y nos dejó libres para ir a donde lo quisiésemos,"** Contesto Agua, quien todavía se rehusaba a mirar a Judai al considerarlo alguien indigno de ser su nuevo dueño, **"Yo termine por caer cerca de ti antes de poder liberarme e irme a donde yo quisiese,"**

De haber caído en otro lugar Agua hubiese ido a un lugar con bastante agua para hacer lo que ella quisiese después de ser liberada. Preferiblemente un lugar con bastante agua.

Pero no, el nombre escrito de ese chico en su Carta le quito a Agua todas las posibilidades de ser libre.

Y después de escuchar la breve explicación de Agua… Judai Yuki únicamente pudo dar una respuesta, "Realmente se oye como algo divertido," Dijo un sonriente Judai ante la idea de ir y capturar más de aquellas cartas.

Su tono voz era uno de total honestidad.

Para un niño como Judai lo de capturar más Cartas Clow era sin duda alguna algo bastante interesante ya que Judai todavía no podía dimensionar los daños que las Cartas Clow podían causar.

" **¡Tch!... porque termine junto a un chico como ese…"** Suspiro una frustrada Agua al ver la reacción de Judai y básicamente verlo cuando estaba despierto, una impresión totalmente distinta a lo que ella pensó que sería la reencarnación del Rey Supremo, a decir verdad Agua espero a un chico serio y estoico en lugar… en lugar de Judai.

Normalmente cuando el nombre de alguien se encontraba escrito dentro de una Carta Clow, dicha carta obedecía sin problemas a esa persona… pero a pesar de eso Agua no sentía ningún impulso para obedecer a Judai.

Pero Judai Yuki era una anomalía en ese sistema. Él no era capaz de usar magia y sus poderes eran de una naturaleza distinta.

De hecho aquel ser realmente poderoso que se encontraba dentro de lo más profundo de su alma era lo que le permitió estar en esta situación donde él era una opción cuando se trataba de capturar a las Cartas Clow.

Aun así… Agua sentía había algo diferente en ser una posesión de Judai.

Es decir… justo ahora ella se estaba dando cuenta de que ella podía hablar con el usando palabras, cosa que ella ni pudo hacer con el mismísimo Clow.

' _Pero… eso no debería ser posible… y aun así esta pasando…'_ Pensó Agua con incredulidad.

Aun así ella era capaz de hablar directamente con él, cosa que no debería ser posible… además que ella no sentía su voluntad siendo doblegada para servirle lealmente a ese chico como su nuevo amo.

Es decir… que ella era libre de no seguir sus órdenes aun si el la llamaba.

Pero aun si era posible hacerlo… debido al Rey Supremo fue que Agua no quería arriesgarse a actuar directamente en contra de Judai, por lo que únicamente ella lo haría de forma verbal.

Al final al parecer una relación inestable como esta en donde Judai debía ganarse el respeto de las Cartas Clow era la consecuencia de tener el poder del Rey Supremo.

" **No diré nada si quieres reunir mas, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras,"** Finalmente ella le dijo eso a Judai, **"Sin embargo… no me llames por algún motivo estúpido,".**

"¡Espera!" Dijo Judai antes que de que Agua se fuese, "¿Cómo puedo llamarte?" Pregunto él ya que Agua no le había dado indicación alguna de cómo hacerlo.

" **¡Descúbrelo por ti mismo!"** Respondió Agua con un tono de voz irritado.

Con eso ella volvió a entrar en la Carta Clow.

Judai entonces tomo esa Carta Clow en su mano y la miro intensamente mientras varios pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido rondaban su cabeza.

Aunque al final solo uno de esos pensamientos el vocalizo.

"Esto… ¡Va a ser muy divertido!" Exclamo a todo pulmón Judai mientras su mano derecha tenia a la carta Agua bien agarrada.

Si bien para el los Duelos son y serán su prioridad número uno, esa misión secundaria de encontrar cartas mágicas se veía como algo muy genial y que podía ser muy divertido.

Él no se molestó en bajar su voz ni nada como eso ya que a parte de el… la casa estaba totalmente vacía…

Como sus padres no estaban en casa Judai podía ser tan ruidoso como él quisiese, asique para este momento era bueno que sus padres tuviesen tanto trabajo.

¡Mañana Judai iría a buscar Cartas Clow por la ciudad!

 **-Parque, (Mediodía, 2 Días Después)-**

Judai se encontraba sentado en un banco del parque. Contrariamente a lo que uno esperaría ya que muchos pensarían que Judai estaría preguntando por un Duelo a quien sea.

Y normalmente seria ese sería el caso, pero como Judai recibió una llamada de Tomoyo, el decidió quedarse quieto en un lugar para que ella pudiese encontrarlo de manera fácil.

Así es, justo antes de salir de casa para pasar todo el día afuera teniendo Duelos nuestro héroe de cabello castaño recibió una llamada telefónica a su casa por parte de Tomoyo.

Ahí ella le explico que originalmente ella había querido llevar a Sakura al parque para pasar el domingo, sin embargo Sakura debió quedarse en casa haciendo la limpieza debido a que en eso había acordado ella con su hermano.

Pero como Tomoyo ya había preparado todo para ese día debido a que ni siquiera Sakura supo hasta último momento que ella tenía que hacer la limpieza de su hogar… realmente hubiese sido un desperdicio dejar que esa comida se desperdiciase.

Y ella sola no podría comer toda esa comida que fue hecha en mente para ser disfrutada entre dos personas.

Fue en ese momento que ella recordó a Judai y de cómo él tenía un buen apetito y era a veces capaz comer suficiente como para dos personas. Además como él era cercana a ella Tomoyo no vio ningún problema con preguntarle.

Naturalmente al escuchar que ella traería comida el joven Duelista acepto al instante y fue de inmediato al parque para sentarse en una banca, el cual era un buen punto para que Tomoyo le encontrase con facilidad.

Aunque antes de recibir la llamada de su amiga el joven de cabello castaño planeaba pasar el día en este parque buscando gente con la cual tener un Duelo. Usualmente era de esa forma como el pasaba sus días donde no había escuela y era algo que el disfrutaba hacer.

El estar encerrado en su casa simplemente no le gustaba y como sus padres estaban afuera todo el tiempo ellos no podían llevarlo a él a ningún lugar.

Sin embargo como Tomoeda era un lugar tranquilo Judai podía andar sin preocupaciones por las calles hasta que anocheciese. Sin mencionar que el podía caminar con total calma por la ciudad a cualquier hora para buscar las Cartas Clow.

Aun cuando su intento de ayer no encontró nada fuera de lo normal… ¡Judai no era de aquellos que se rendían solo por un fallo!

De cualquier forma mientras que Tomoyo estaba en camino… cierta persona apareció en el parque.

Se trataba de un adolecente de 17 o 18 años con ropas de delincuente que nada más llegar comenzó a ordenar que los demás comenzasen a tener duelos con el sin importar el número de oponentes.

Ese tipo de invitación llamo la atención de muchas personas en el parque, incluido Judai quien se emocionó y estuvo a punto de retar a un duelo a una persona tan determinada.

Tristemente un grupo de amigos que consistía en tres chicos de trece años se le adelanto a Judai y ellos desafiaron primero a un duelo al adolecente.

Judai se decepciono al ver que le habían ganado y ellos tendrían el duelo pero Judai igual se quedó para ver como seria ese Duelo y quizás desafiar después al adolecente si realmente era tan bueno para ganarles a varias personas.

Si bien al principio parecía uno de esos súper duelistas que podían enfrentarse a 3 personas al mismo tiempo para probar su nivel… al final termino siendo algo distinto e inaceptable para Judai.

Ya que si bien el adolecente demostró un gran nivel y logro derrotar a los tres niños de trece años… y entonces le ordeno a esos chicos el que ellos le entregasen sus mejores Cartas ya que ellos habían sido derrotados.

Ese adolecente únicamente revelo esa condición después de ya haber ganado.

Ese tipo de personas que abusaba de tal manera los Duelos para tomar las cartas de sus adversarios… realmente era algo que molestaba mucho a Judai. Quien se molestó más al ver como los tres chicos con lágrimas en sus ojos le dieron sus mejores cartas al adolecente.

Judai con eso fue hacia ese tipo y lo desafío a un Duelo por las cartas que él había tomado.

Naturalmente la única forma de enfrentar a una persona como esa era a través de un Duelo, usualmente funcionaban así las cosas desde que Duelo de Monstruos se volvió condenadamente popular desde hace ya tiempo atrás.

Por eso mismo Judai quería derrotar a ese tipo para que les devolviese sus cartas a los niños. Y no era sorpresa de que el adolecente hubiese aceptado al instante pensando que eran más cartas fáciles para él.

Judai no pensó en qué hacer en caso de perder… ya que en ningún momento la posibilidad de la derrota ante ese tipo apareció en la mente del joven Duelista ya que contra tipos como ese el no perdería.

Bueno aun si el perdía Judai estaba listo para defender sus Cartas, incluso a la fuerza si era necesario ya que Judai en si jamás acepto apostar sus cartas pero igualmente quería detener a ese tipo y con un Duelo era la única forma de hacerlo.

Si el no hacía algo nadie lo haría y ese tipo continuaría robando…

Y por eso ahora mismo estamos viendo el turno final de este intenso duelo ya que aun siendo un bravucón ese tipo tenía que tener habilidad en los duelos para ganar tantos al punto de haber formado una reputación, cosa que un Duelista sin habilidad no hubiese sido capaz de hacer.

En el campo de Judai se encontraba _Elemental Hero Featherman_ (3/ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000) (Monstruo sin Efecto) en modo de defensa y ninguna carta más en el campo y solo una carta en su mano.

Lamentablemente para este duelo… Judai estaba en la posición de desventaja.

En el campo de oponente de Judai se encontraban tres monstruos, todos en posición de ataque.

Los tres monstruos eran la misma carta ya que según las reglas de Duelo de Monstruos se podían tener hasta 3 copias de una misma carta en el Deck de uno.

Los tres monstruos eran _Gogiga Gagagigo_ (8/ATK: 2950/ DEF: 2800) (Monstruo sin Efecto) los cuales eran monstruos buenos puntos de ataque y defensa pero cuya debilidad era que no poseían efectos que los ayudasen.

Aun así con esa fuerza bruta incluso monstruos con efecto se verían en problema. Probablemente el deck de ese tipo se enfocase en sacar a monstruos con altos puntos de ataque lo más rápido posible para derrotar al oponente con ese poder.

Y en el caso de los puntos de vida…

 **Puntos de Vida de Judai: 100**

 **Puntos de Vida del Oponente: 2200.**

Debido a las táctica enfocadas en poder puro e invocar a cuantos monstruos fuese posible lo más rápido posible el oponente de Judai había logrado reducirle a nuestro héroe sus puntos de vida hasta unos meros cien lo que hacía que cualquier tipo de daño asegurase acabar con todos los puntos de vida de nuestro héroe y condenarlo a la derrota.

La situación era mala para Judai… cosa que su oponente sabia a la perfección.

"¡Hahaha!" Se reía el adolecente que le llevaba la ventaja a Judai y que creía que tenía el duelo ganado solo por tener sus Puntos de Vida más altos y tres monstruos listos para ganarle el duelo en el próximo turno. Además con solo una carta en la mano de Judai realmente no había mucho que se pudiese hacer.

La situación de Judai era ciertamente una de desventaja total, si el no hacía algo entonces el turno de su oponente seria aquel que lo llevaría a su derrota.

Pero lo que el oponente fallo en considerar… era que a pesar de la desventaja que claramente se podía ver Judai no se veía para nada nervioso. Y el poder evitar caer presa del pánico en esta situación solo significaba una cosa… que no había porque tener miedo.

Si uno hablaba de duelos entonces el salir de situaciones tan complicadas era algo en lo que Judai Yuki excedía con facilidad a muchos.

Y había que recordar que el poseía todavía una carta en su mano asique no era como si no existiesen opciones si era posible usar el efecto de dicha carta.

"¡Ríndete!" Se escuchaba como el oponente le hablaba a Judai como si el no fuese más que una molestia ahora que el llevaba una clara ventaja, "Ya estás perdido y una vez que termine me llevare tus cartas,".

"¡Mis cartas son muy importantes para mí!" Judai hizo aquella declaración en voz alta ante su oponente y los espectadores. "¡Aun si llegase a perder no te las daría!" De hecho la única situación en la que Judai se veía a si mismo dándole una de sus cartas a alguien más seria en un torneo como el de la Ciudad de las Batallas que sucedió hace años siendo que ahí la regla era que el ganador tomaba la cartas más poderosa del perdedor.

Sin embargo aquí el nunca accedió a dar sus cartas, el únicamente buscaba darle una lección a ese tipo.

"¡Además no voy a perder!" Declaro Judai a pesar de estar en una mala situación él no se veía para nada derrotado.

"¡Ha! Estás loco, obviamente ya no tienes nada más que hacer," Se burló el oponente de Judai quien veía que la situación estaba prácticamente ganada para él.

Así… Judai tomo acción usando una Carta Mágica, la única carta que quedaba en su mano.

"¡Yo uso a **HERO Flash**!" Declaro Judai el nombre de la Carta Mágica que le daría la victoria.

"¿HERO Flash?" Respondió confundido el oponente de Judai.

Y como en cualquier duelo Judai se pone a explicar los efectos de las cartas que activa.

"¡Cuando tengo a las cartas: **H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice y O-Oversoul** puedo invocar un monstruo normal de mi Deck!" Declaro un Judai que saco su Deck de su disco de duelo y comenzó a mirarlo para buscar la carta necesaria para terminar con todo.

Debido a que este Duelo se había extendido Judai ya tenía en el cementerio las cuatro cartas necesarias para que HERO Flash pudiese hacer efecto.

"Y el monstruo que voy a llamar es…" Dijo Judai quien encontró la carta indicada, "¡ _Elemental Hero Burst Lady_!" Declaro nuestro héroe quien saco esa carta y la añadió a su mano mientras su Deck fue barajeado automáticamente por su disco de duelo al volver a ponerlo.

Judai puso esa carta en su zona de monstruos y ahí una mujer de rojo se materializo al lado de _Featherman_.

 _Elemental Hero Burst Lady_ (3/ATK 1200/DEF 800) ha sido invocada en modo de ataque.

"¡Además cambio a Featherman a modo de ataque!" Y así su otro monstruo también paso a modo de ataque.

Pero al ver eso lo único que hizo el oponente de Judai… fue ponerse a reír.

"¡Hahaha! ¡Eres un estúpido!" Se rio el oponente de Judai al ver cuál fue la jugada que le dejo sin cartas en la mano y con dos monstruos débiles en modo de ataque, "Esos monstros no podrán tocar a mis _Gogiga Gagagigo_ ," Y aun si Judai los ponía en modo de defensa no hubiese importado para nada debido a que solo tenía dos mientras su oponente tenía tres.

Pero… _HERO Flash_ tenía un efecto más ya que el necesitar cuatro cartas especificas en el cementerio para poder llamar a un monstruo era… verdaderamente demasiado para un efecto tan simple.

"¡Gracias a HERO Flash mis monstruos Elemental Hero normales son capaces de atacarte directamente!" Declaro Judai.

"¿¡Que!?" Grito horrorizado el oponente de Judai al saber lo que eso significaba.

Podía ser que los puntos de ataque de los dos monstruos de Judai no fuesen los más altos de todos, de hecho sus dos Elemental Hero eran monstruos débiles sin efecto.

Sin embargo la suma de los ataques de Featherman y Burst Lady… era exactamente igual a los puntos de vida del oponente de Judai.

Al final la última carta de Judai fue la llave de la victoria al permitirle saltarse a los tres monstruos de alto poder e ir directamente a los puntos de vida de su oponente.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Yo tenía mi victoria asegurada!" Grito con incredulidad el oponente de Judai al ver como los dos Elemental HERO se saltaron a sus monstruos y fueron directamente hacia él.

Al hacer contacto el sintió sus puntos de vida descender hacia cero.

 **Puntos de Vida de Judai: 1000**

 **Puntos de Vida del Oponente: 0 (Derrota)**

"¡Maldición!" Se escucha decir al frustrado oponente de Judai, "¡Un turno más y era mi victoria!" Y al ver como una victoria clara se le había escapado por una carta mágica… el oponente de Judai simplemente se fue al instante sin siquiera despedirse o hablarle a Judai debido a lo enojado que está a causa de perder de tal forma con un niño.

Aunque en el caso de enfrentar a Judai… usualmente la derrota era un resultado bastante común ya que el castaño poseía un enorme talento natural capaz de usar sus cartas de manera muy efectiva… o igualmente sacar la carta necesaria en el momento que más él lo necesitase.

Ese era su talento… o quizás era algo mucho más profundo.

"Yo no perdería ante alguien como tú que no le tiene amor a las cartas," Respondió un serio Judai quien extendió su mano, "¡Ahora regresa lo que tomaste!" Dio la orden Judai.

Normalmente lo que uno pensaría es que después de perder el Duelo… ese tipo no regresaría las cartas.

Después de todo… solo era una derrota, ¿Por qué acceder a lo que el ganador decía en lugar de ignorarlo y quedarse con las cartas?

Como ese chico era mayor que Judai el fácilmente podría haber usado su fuerza física para empujar a Judai y entonces irse.

Sin embargo debido a que en este mundo los Duelos eran algo increíblemente popular…

Judai vio con una sonrisa como todos los niños y adolescentes recuperaron sus cartas perdidas. Al final era gente como esa que realmente amaba sus cartas la gente que Judai podía admirar.

Y luego de que todos los chicos se fuesen felices por recuperar sus cartas fue que Judai escucho una voz bien familiar.

"Eso fue increíble Judai," Judai escucho una voz detrás suyo diciendo aquellas palabras.

Esa era una voz amable y honesta, una voz perteneciente aun a persona con una gran paciencia y era alguien a quien Judai conocía bastante bien.

"¡Tomoyo!" Sonrió Judai al ver que su amiga finalmente había llegado.

Pero al verla el recordó que él se suponía que debía esperarla… y no meterse en un Duelo.

"Lo siento Tomoyo, pero cuando vi a ese tipo abusando de los demás usando al Duelo de Monstruos… simplemente no pude quedarme sin hacer nada," Se disculpó Judai.

Pero ella simplemente negó amablemente con la cabeza.

"No tienes que disculparte Judai," Dijo ella "Fui yo la que te llamo de improvisto,".

Entonces Tomoyo indico a la canasta que ella llevaba consigo.

"Aunque puede que ese Duelo te haya dado hambre," Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa cálida, "¿Quieres comer conmigo?".

Al ver esa canasta donde se encontraba la comida… Judai no pudo evitar dar una gran sonrisa. Después de todo ese intenso duelo le había dejado con hambre.

 **-Diez Minutos Después-**

Y ahora después de un intenso Duelo que tomo lugar podemos ver a la relajante escena de un chico y una chica sobre una manta y comiendo comida.

La chica comía moderadamente pequeñas cantidades de comida de forma elegante cosa que mostraba que tipo de crianza ella había recibido.

El chico por su parte comía sin preocupación grandes cantidades de comida como todo un chico activo y bastante saludable.

Judai debía admitir que pasar el tiempo solo con Tomoyo era algo bastante raro ya que ella usualmente estaba siempre con Sakura.

Por eso mismo el tiempo en el que él y únicamente ella estaban juntos era tan escaso que Judai podía contarlo con una sola mano. Pero aun siendo así Judai apreciaba la compañía de Tomoyo tanto como la de Sakura aun cuando el no pasase realmente tanto tiempo con ella a comparación con Sakura.

Judai era amigo con todos los de la clase pero Tomoyo y Sakura eran con quien él era más cercano aun cuando las personalidades de los tres eran tan diferentes.

Aun así generalmente Sakura siempre estaba ahí cada vez que Tomoyo y Judai interaccionaban, siendo ella la razón por la que Tomoyo y Judai comenzaron a hablar y desarrollar una amistad en primer lugar.

Bueno, no es como si ellos nunca hubiesen terminado hablando ya que Judai estaba en buenos términos con todos en la clase y por lo tanto él y Tomoyo hubiesen hablado el uno con el otro en algún punto, pero quizás nada más que un intercambio de palabras.

Ahora ellos tenían una verdadera amistad gracias a que ambos conocían a Sakura.

Y para Tomoyo… la compañía de Judai no era para nada mala. Quizás incluso comparable a pasar tiempo con Sakura.

En si cuando uno lo conocía Judai tenía ese efecto en los demás ya que el con su personalidad alegre era fácilmente el tipo de persona con la que uno podía entablar amistad.

"Judai realmente me sorprende cuando lograste darle vuelta a ese Duelo," Dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a como Judai parecía estar perdido antes de con una sola carta revertir la situación, "Debo decir que es fascinante como una sola carta puede cambiar el rumbo de un Duelo," Y eso era uno de los aspectos que fascinaban a Tomoyo sobre el juego.

"¿Y entonces porque no te consigues tu propio Deck?" Pregunto Judai después de tragar un poco de su sándwich.

Tomoyo le negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que los duelos sean algo en lo que yo fuese buena," Confeso Tomoyo al chico que amaba mucho los Duelos.

Normalmente en este mundo donde los Duelos eran tan populares el decir algo como eso haría que viertas personas terminasen su amistad con uno.

Sin embargo Tomoyo sabía que aun si ella no era una Duelista eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Judai la veía como una amiga, simplemente él era el tipo de persona que aceptaba felizmente a los demás quienes no fuesen malas personas… muy similar a Sakura en ese aspecto.

"¿En serio?" Respondió Judai.

"Cuando te veo a ti jugando tan apasionadamente Judai es realmente fascinante como lo das todo en cada Duelo," Dijo Tomoyo.

Al oír eso Judai no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza mostrando que estaba un poco avergonzado de recibir palabras como esas.

"Heheh, gracias," Dijo el Duelista.

"Pero en el fondo yo prefiero ver como juegan los demás antes de jugar yo misma," Termino de hablar ella.

"Entonces si aprecias los Duelos," Sonrió Judai, si bien él estaba decepcionado de que Tomoyo no fuese una Duelista él estaba feliz de que ella no odiase los Duelos.

"Podría decirse que sí," Asintió ella.

"Pero sabes yo creo que algún día tu experimentaras por ti misma lo que es tener un Duelo," Dijo Judai con una sonrisa y con confianza en su tono de voz.

Después de todo cuando uno lo experimentaba por primera vez… era cuando uno entendía por completo la magia de los Duelos.

Judai estaba seguro de que Tomoyo descubriría lo genial que eran los Duelos si ella decidía algún día tener uno y conseguir un Deck de Duelo de Monstruos. Sin embargo el no podía forzarla a comenzar a jugar ya que para Judai uno mismo debía decidir ser un Duelista en lugar de que alguien más te convenza de hacerlo.

Con esas palabras dichas ambos procedieron a continuar comiendo hasta que la comida estaba cerca de terminarse, pero antes de poder seguir comiendo Tomoyo se dio cuenta de algo diferente en la cintura de Judai.

"¿Judai tienes un nuevo Deck?" Pregunto una curiosa Tomoyo al notar un segundo estuche para guardar un Deck ya que Judai siempre llevaba uno solo.

"Ah, bueno este es para un deck donde puedo poner cartas como opciones para mi deck principal… hahaha," Dijo un Judai que se reía nerviosamente ante la pregunta de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo miro con curiosidad a Judai pero decidió aceptar la respuesta ya que ella no sabía mucho de duelos y pensó que la reacción de Judai era una que solo los duelistas entendían.

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía era que ahí en ese segundo estuche se encontraba… la Carta Clow de Agua.

Desde que Judai aprendió que las demás Cartas Clow estaban ahí y necesitaban ser selladas primero para volver a forma de carta (Judai no sabía cómo hacer eso pero decidió intentarlo cuando una Carta Clow por sí mismo) y por eso mismo Judai decidió conseguirse un segundo estuche que fuese exclusivo de las Cartas Clow que el capturase.

Y por eso él tenía que ocultarles la verdad a sus amigas.

Judai pensó que Tomoyo y los demás podrían estar en peligro al ser personas normales. Y si ese era el caso entonces el no podía poner a sus amigos en peligro.

Puede que a primera vista Judai fuese de aquellos que primero actuaba antes de pensar… y ciertamente eso está en lo correcto.

Sin embargo como su gran habilidad para adaptarse a las diferentes situaciones de un duelo además de pensar en una estrategia efectiva para alcanzar la victoria indicaba un gran nivel de tenacidad en Judai además de la capacidad de pensar estrategias o movimientos en pocos segundos.

Lo que se quiere decir es que Judai se dio cuenta de que podía ser peligroso debido a los 'varios poderes' que poseían las Cartas y como se suponía que fuese un secreto. En fin puede que a Judai no le gustase para nada el mentirle a sus amigos, pero el verlos lastimados le gustaría todavía menos, al menos el tenia a Agua para ayudarlo a combatir… en cuanto el supiese como usarla.

"Hmmm… bueno es natural viniendo de ti," Tomoyo decidió que Judai decía la verdad ya que él no era del tipo que mintiese y era natural que el buscase más opciones para su Deck.

Y así los dos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente en el parque hasta que la comida se terminó cortesía de Judai quien fue el que consumió más.

"Haa… estuvo delicioso," Dijo un contento Judai, "Un Duelo y una buena comida, esas cosas son las que hacen feliz a uno,".

El verlo actuar de esa forma tan honesta y simple causo una risita de parte de Tomoyo. Era como Judai actuar de forma tan simple y pura.

Al final el pasar con Judai estos momentos termino siendo una buena idea aun cuando originalmente ella quería hacerlo con Sakura.

"Ah… Sakura…" Murmuro Tomoyo quien recordó a su amiga luego de que en su mente ella haya estado distraída por estar pasando el rato amigablemente con Judai.

Pero al final Tomoyo no podía dejar sola a su gran amiga aun si era lamentable tener que dejar a medias este agradable momento con Judai.

"¿Hmmm?" Dijo Judai quien escucho el nombre de su otra buena amiga, "¿Paso algo con Sakura?" Ya que según lo que Tomoyo le había explicado Sakura estaría simplemente limpiando su casa y que por eso no pudo ir con Tomoyo como originalmente se había planeado.

"Quiero ir a ayudar a Sakura con la limpieza para que ella no tenga que hacerlo todo sola," Dijo Tomoyo, "Fue muy agradable estar aquí contigo Judai, pero creo que es mejor ir a ayudarla," Aun cuando el tiempo con Judai había sido bueno al final Tomoyo seguía preocupada por Sakura.

Aun si era algo tan simple como hacer la limpieza Tomoyo quería ayudarla.

"Si es por eso entonces te acompaño," Sonrió un Judai que estaba contento después de haber ganado ese duelo y además haber comido en compañía de Tomoyo, "Como pude probar esa deliciosa comida y tuve un buen Duelo yo estoy satisfecho," Ósea que con eso le bastaba a Judai en lugar de ir a buscar más oponentes por el día de hoy.

Ademas igual era agradable ir a visitar a Sakura en su casa.

A Judai le gustaba esa casa ya que si se sentía como un verdadero hogar lleno de calidez… a diferencia de su hogar.

¡Y como además eso significaría el probar la deliciosa comida del padre de Sakura si él llegaba después!

"Realmente eres honesto con lo que dices, Judai," Dijo Tomoyo en una voz baja y con una sonrisa debido a la honestidad característica de Judai.

Quizás era esa pureza e inocencia más aquella animada actitud lo que hacía que pasar el tiempo así con Judai se volviese un buen rato. De hecho lo que Tomoyo no sabía era que Judai únicamente mentiría para proteger a sus amigos… como él lo hizo con lo de las Cartas Clow.

Y con todo listo el dúo de amigos fue directo hacia la casa de Sakura, lo que ellos no sabían que esa acción causaría que ciertas revelaciones fuesen hechas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Aquí tenemos otro capítulo terminado. Decidí hacer un capitulo como este antes de que Judai conociese la verdad de Sakura.**

 **Como Sakura iba a estar en su casa para cuando ella necesitase lidiar con Bosque y Lluvia entonces vi una buena oportunidad para que Judai y Tomoyo tuviesen un momento juntos como amigos siendo que él es tan amigo de ella como de Sakura.**

 **Aquí las Cartas Clow de Judai serán más independientes al no sentirse obligadas a escucharlo.**

 **A propósito de las Cartas, aquí las de Judai se mostraran más e interactuaran con el de manera similar a los Espíritus de Duelo de Monstruos que había en GX.**

 **Ah, una cosa importante es que aquí me salte la parte en donde Judai regresa a clase, las reacciones de sus compañeros y su visita al Acuario… pero como quería terminar este cap para no hacer demasiado larga la espera.**

 **¿Está bien eso? ¿O también debería enfocarme más en Judai y sus interacciones con los demás?**

 **Y finalmente he estado pensando en la pareja para esta historia.**

 **Asique… he pensado en Tomoyo como la pareja de Judai. Quizás eso fue lo que me inspiro a hacer que ella y Judai tuviesen ese momento en el parque, como un paso para comenzar a crear una eventual relación entre ambos.**

 **Y como el ver a alguien como ella junto con alguien como Judai me parece verdaderamente apropiado siendo que ella es calmada mientras él es activo lo que les genera el mejor contraste.**

 **Originalmente quise a Sakura sin embargo ella y Syaoran hacen una muy buena pareja asique no encontré en mi la voluntad para separarlos.**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Queda bien ella para Judai o quizás debería buscar a alguien más?**

 **Bueno como sea continúen apoyando esta historia por favor. En el siguiente cap veremos a Sakura lidiando con dos cartas.**

 **Cartas Clow:**

 **-Sakura Kinomoto (3): Viento (The Windy), Vuelo (The Fly), Sombra (The Shadow).**

 **-Judai Yuki (1): Agua (The Watery).**

 **-Syaoran Lee (0):**


End file.
